Challenge Accepted
by honestgrins
Summary: A drabble collection filling the prompts for Tumblr's #25daysofklaroline challenge.
1. Spitting Fire

**Day 1 - Season 3**

"Tyler, you can't keep doing this," Caroline sighed, scrubbing the blood off his shirt as best she could. "Blood bags work just fine."

The bathroom's harsh lights cast creepy shadows on her boyfriend's face. "Rebekah is doing a great job in teaching me," he promised. "I can just compel the people, no harm done."

Doing her best to ignore the foreboding that spiked through her, Caroline dabbed his shirt harder with the paper towel.

Elena, still blocking the door to keep other students out, grimaced at the bloodstain Caroline was just making worse. "You'll just have to keep your jacket on," the brunette said, anxious to get to class. "Care, we have to go. I need you to take the seat next to me so Stefan doesn't."

Groaning in frustration, Caroline threw the paper towel in the trash. "Whatever," she said to Tyler. "If you're so cool with Rebekah teaching you to take advantage of our friends, then fine. But don't expect me to clean up your messes anymore."

"What does that mean," Tyler asked before she could storm out after Elena. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know," Caroline answered, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I do know that I can't stand to stay here with you another minute. And I that I definitely do not like you spending so much time with Rebekah. Bloodlust can be a dangerous state around pretty girls," she warned angrily.

Tyler just scoffed in annoyance. "That's what this is, you're jealous," he crowed. "I promise, she's just helping me adjust. Klaus told her to, so it's not even about me."

Shaking her head, Caroline wasn't sure she could believe that. Instead, she pushed her way out the door and into the busy hallway. If Tyler couldn't take her concerns seriously, then what was she even fighting for?

* * *

Feeling a bit guilty for how she treated Tyler earlier, Caroline promised herself to catch up with him after their respective practices. They clearly needed a date night, if only to give them time to enjoy each other without all the supernatural drama. She walked out to the track where her squad was supposed to be warming up, but she noticed the cheerleaders surrounding Rebekah as she did a complicated tumble. Their impressed praises rang in Caroline's ears, and she was ready to tear that stupid feather out of the other girl's hair.

Instead, Caroline took a deep breath like Stefan had once taught her. She could hear the Ripper pestering Elena around the track, but his voice still helped to soothe her in the midst of overwhelming anger. Swallowing down the rant she wanted to spit at Rebekah, Caroline calmly approached the group. "Back in formation, ladies, this routine needs to be perfect by the end of practice," she commanded.

"Actually," Annie interrupted, "Rebekah has some ideas we should use. She's incredible!"

Rebekah's smug smile was almost enough for Caroline to follow through on her petty catfight, but she forced herself to fake a smile. "No, Annie," she chided. "We're doing this routine until your feet bleed because of how hard we worked at getting it perfect. We can discuss a new routine next week."

Flashing her eyes to Rebekah, it was clear to Caroline that the Original knew how tenuous her self-control was. It would just be a matter of time for the girl to get completely under her skin and force her to snap.

* * *

Though she wasn't able to find Tyler after football practice, Caroline figured he would be at home alone. Aiming to surprise him, she walked into the Lockwood Mansion. "Tyler," she called. "How do you feel about ordering takeout and getting naked? Not necessarily in that order."

"I don't think he's very hungry right now," Rebekah's feminine lilt answered. "For food, anyway."

Mortification at being heard was quickly overpowered by a burning rage as Caroline flashed to the den. Rebekah was reclined next to Tyler, who was feeding off a strange girl. As angry as Caroline was about Rebekah's unwanted presence in her boyfriend's house, she was angrier about the redhead straddling said boyfriend.

"Seriously?!"

Caroline's shriek finally drew Tyler's attention from the girl's neck, his bloodstained lips dropping open when he realized his position. "Care-"

"Don't," Caroline snapped. "I told you this would be an issue for me, yet here you are. With Rebekah and some girl in your lap. Go ahead, tell me there's nothing to worry about."

Rebekah just smiled, watching the couple with rapt attention.

Tyler, however, looked panicked. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I was just feeding," he pleaded. "I can't stand the blood bags, I'm not as good as you."

"Forget it, Tyler," Caroline huffed. "You clearly didn't want my help anyway, so maybe it's best to call it quits. I can't handle this anymore."

As she stomped away, a part of Caroline hoped that Tyler would call after her, try to fight to keep her. When he didn't, she shook off the disappointment as best she could and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House where she knew Elena would be.

* * *

"Come on, Caroline," Bonnie said, pulling her into the Grill. "I'm starving, and you know curly fries always make you feel better."

It had been a few days since her breakup with Tyler, and Bonnie finally dragged her out of bed and away from the ice cream to get actual human interaction. Curly fries and booze did sound good, so Caroline reluctantly agree. Once inside, though, all she wanted was to leave.

Rebekah and Tyler were playing pool, and they were far too comfortable in each other's personal space for Caroline to stomach. She was ready to turn around and head right back outside, but a whoosh just barely alerted her to the body suddenly standing in front of her. "You're not leaving already, surely?"

The soft, British accent was probably supposed to be seductive, if the dangerous smirk was any indication. However, Caroline had no intentions of being seduced by anyone that night. Considering it was Klaus himself just worsened his odds anyway.

"Excuse you," Caroline bit out, ignoring Bonnie's tight grip on her wrist. "You're in my way."

"I'd apologize, love," he replied, "but I think I rather like being in your way. Aren't you the spitfire that broke my hybrid's tender heart for daring to embrace his nature?"

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline straightened up to her full height. No doubt the Original couldn't be intimidated by little old her, but she would give it her best effort. "That's none of your business," she said coldly. She finally turned to leave, but Klaus just sped to block her again.

"On the contrary, it seems my business is what came between you," he pointed out. "Though, maybe I should thank you. Now, Rebekah can be happily occupied and I don't have to worry about my underling growing a conscience."

"Because that would be the worst thing to happen for nearly immortal beings with the ability to kill everyone in sight," Caroline scoffed.

Bonnie pulled the blonde's arm again, not liking the gleam in Klaus's eyes. "Come on, Caroline," she coaxed like she had earlier. "Let's just go somewhere else."

Having already lost so much ground this week, Caroline hated to back down, even to the sadistic bastard trying to ruin all their lives. "Fine," she sneered, turning back to Bonnie. "I'd rather not waste my time around them anyway." Flicking her eyes to Klaus for a moment, she bit out, "They're not worth it."

Finally walking out, the girls missed the intrigue hidden in Klaus's angry expression.

Not a week later, Stefan's revenge plot gave him the opportunity to orchestrate another meeting with the pretty, blonde vampire; he ordered Tyler to bite her.


	2. Impulse Problem

**Day 2 - Season 4**

She glanced back to Tyler's huddled form, finally sleeping without any fitful movement. Turning into a wolf was bad enough for his energy level, and the emotional exhaustion must have overwhelmed him entirely. She hadn't expected to be able to leave his side for a week, but Caroline's own energy was buzzing with rage.

Her boyfriend, who just lost his pack and his mother, carried that weight all on his own. He was drowning in the guilt, and Caroline couldn't stand it anymore. Tyler might have made some stupid decisions, but he was the one to kill all those people. Like they were nothing to him. That didn't settle well with Caroline, and she was just angry enough to do something about it.

Hopeful that Tyler would be able to sleep through the night, Caroline crept out of the Lockwood Mansion. She considered calling Stefan, but his own drama with Elena would likely take precedence over her need to bash in the Original Hybrid's head. Instead, she flashed over to the Mikaelson home.

She found the place to be empty, immediately grateful that Rebekah was probably gloating with Kol at her apartment. Unfortunately, that meant Klaus was also out. "That's okay," she muttered to herself as she strode into the museum-like entry, "I can wait."

* * *

Klaus would never argue that he has an impulse problem, but he was surprised at how impatient he was to grow the Hunter's Mark on the little Gilbert's arm. He supposed it might have something to do with his failed hybrid experiment and needing a new project, but he was never one for introspection. After a thousand years, that kind of self-psychology would likely turn a man mad. He preferred to take each day as it would come.

He made his way into his lonely home, only to find that a certain blonde awaited him. If the angry huffs and mutters he heard coming from his studio were anything to go by, Caroline was poised for a fight. His good day was about to get better, despite the barbs he'd likely have to bear. Her eyes were so lovely when impassioned, even by ire.

When he finally opened the door to his studio, however, that ire was directed onto him in full force. The blonde was settled in a chair, with a pile of sketches in her lap. He knew they were his sketches of her, and Klaus figured it best to tread carefully lest she destroy them in a fit. "Hello, Caroline."

"You ruin everything," she spat out, her angry glare fixed on him. "You ruin everything and everyone around you, and for what?"

Expression darkening, Klaus walked toward her threateningly. He crowded into her space, staring down at her. "I only ruin that which does not fit my goals," he answered lowly. "I thought you'd be glad that I rid my hybrids of their commitment to me. After all, you helped in their plan to break the sire bond."

"You killed them," Caroline accused sharply. Still, she did not rise from her seat. "You killed them in cold blood for wanting to be free, and then you killed Tyler's mother in further retaliation. What's the point, Klaus? So everyone could be as miserable as you?"

"Tyler must know there are consequences to his actions, and going against me is a grave crime," Klaus responded, lightly adding, "Pun not intended."

Narrowing her eyes at his cavalier attitude toward the deaths of 13 people, Caroline shook her head in exasperation. "You wanted to punish him because you could, to assert whatever little power you had to convince yourself that you weren't bested by a teenager," she said, contempt clear in her tone. Finally standing with no concern of Klaus's personal space, Caroline stared him down. "He is devastated, because he feels every one of those brutal, unnecessary deaths on his conscience."

"He should," Klaus yelled right in her face, all composure lost. "They would still be alive had he not designed an elaborate plot to destroy me. I would have given them everything, to lead the strongest faction of creatures in this world."

"They would still be alive had you not killed them," Caroline shouted back. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remain poised. She lowered her voice and said, "Tyler blames himself, and you don't even care about these lives you took. Tell me again how you wanted to be a leader."

The challenge in her statement prickled at Klaus, but she pushed him out of the way before he could respond. At the door, though, she turned back. "I have to get back to my boyfriend, since I'm the only person he has left," she said venomously. "Next time you want to ruin his life, I guess you'll have to kill me."

With that, she flashed out of the house altogether.

Still fuming, Klaus noticed the sketches from her lap scattered around the floor. She was either confident he couldn't bring himself to kill her, or she was pushed so far to the brink that she wouldn't put it past him to do so. Either way, the idea of hurting her in any real fashion disturbed him greatly.

Neither one of them knew that he would indeed bite her in the not too distant future. That impulse problem would only get worse, leaving Klaus with the terrible reality that he might be the one to kill Caroline after all.


	3. Appreciation

**Day 3 - Season 5**

"You don't have to do this," Stefan sighed, not wanting Caroline to go on some murder mission with Enzo.

"Elena can't live like this," Caroline pointed out as gently as she could. "If there's something I can do to help her, then I have to do it." The words suddenly clicked in her head, and annoyance took over. "Oh, my God," she huffs. "I can't believe I didn't just do this before."

Stefan pursed his lips in confusion. "What?"

Pulling out her phone, Caroline just rolled her eyes and quickly found the contact she needed. The line was already ringing when Stefan noticed who she had called. He tried to take the phone from her, but Caroline just swatted his hands away. "If it saves Elena from dying and you from losing your memory, it would be stupid not to call him," she said with a glare.

Stefan's further protests were easily distracted by Enzo's arrival, but Caroline left the boys to their bickering as she waited for Klaus to pick up.

* * *

He was brooding. It wasn't an unattractive look on him, but it was hardly commendable to make it a daily routine. Alone in the compound, Klaus poured himself another scotch to drown his misery. Siblings truly were a pain to deal with, and he was tired of their ungrateful attitudes.

The buzzing of his phone broke through his meandering thoughts, though "ungrateful" came up again when he checked the caller ID. However, he couldn't suppress the grin that stretched his face in sincere happiness. Klaus had figured it would take at least a decade to hear from Miss Mystic Falls herself after their tryst in the woods. He cleared his throat before answering, "Hello, Caroline."

"I know I made you promise not to come back, and I'd still really appreciate it if you could keep that promise in spirit, but at the same time - and I'm sorry it seems like I'm taking advantage, because I am - but I need your blood."

Though the blatant attempt to use his feelings for the blonde against him ought to have filled him with rage, Klaus couldn't hold back a chuckle. The rambling nature of the request was so utterly Caroline. A part of him (and he would never admit just how large that part was) missed her abrasive, yet sweet personality. When he processed her request, though, he was filled with a paralyzing concerned. "Were you bit?"

"No," she answered reluctantly, which confused Klaus. "Elena was injected with werewolf venom combined with a crazy vampire-eats-vampire virus. We think we can eventually find the right antidote for the virus, but she'll die of the venom soon enough."

He was tempted to triumphantly declare, "Good." However, he knew Caroline wouldn't have called him unless she were truly worried. Instead, he sighed dejectedly. "Would I have time to mail you a vial, or must I employ a messenger?" He considered flying Caroline and Elena down to New Orleans, but he didn't want to risk dealing with the Salvatore brothers and ingratiating them into Marcel's plots. That, and he wasn't sure he could stomach another rejection from Caroline.

"The sooner the better, I'd say," a feminine voice said from behind him. "Though I don't believe we should waste the effort to save Elena, I am all for getting out of this town."

Klaus turned to find Rebekah arching a stubborn eyebrow at him. "You want me gone," she insisted. "This is the perfect opportunity. I'll just make a stop in Mystic Falls before leaving the continent."

All the hurt and rage within him wanted to dagger Rebekah for her betrayals and keep her close. He didn't want her to be free while he was still shackled to this town and his responsibilities. He very nearly spit his decision in her face when a small, earnest voice broke through his haze.

"Please, Klaus?"

Closing his eyes at the hope in Caroline's voice, Klaus grimaced in annoyance. Sighing, he knew he would not be able to let her down when the request was easy enough to grant. "I'll send Rebekah with a bag right away," he acquiesced. "I find I don't like being used, so try to be sparing with it. I'd rather not get similar calls from Stefan the next time Damon Salvatore angers a wolf."

"That's totally fair, and I am sorry I had to put you in this position," Caroline quickly answered, relief clear in her tone. "And Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

Swallowing the satisfaction at Caroline's thanks, Klaus hung up the phone. He glared at his sister, though, the entire time he filled a blood bag for her to transport to Mystic Falls.

"I know I can't keep you here without a dagger," he said lowly. "But don't expect me to save you from whatever troubles you run into. If you don't want to be my sister, then fine. You are released from your familial duties."

Rebekah just scoffed, plucking the full bag from his hands. "My desire to leave isn't about turning my back on the family, not that I would expect you to understand," she said. "I need a chance to be on my own, grow up a little in the ways you and Elijah have never let me before. Now that I think of it, it's not too different from your agreement with Caroline."

Klaus's warning glance did nothing to keep Rebekah from continuing her rant. "You let her go freely, so sure that she would one day return to your side and love you like you've never been loved before," she teased. "She needs time to grow into herself, and I might need the same to be the sister you need." Walking closer, Rebekah gripped his arm. "Let me go, Nik. It won't be forever."

Instead of answering, Klaus just nodded toward the exit.

Rebekah turned to leave, but she might have sworn she heard him mutter something as she flashed away.

"Be safe."

* * *

Caroline and Stefan waited outside the Whitmore dorm for Rebekah to show. When she appeared, Stefan quickly grabbed the blood bag to flash it inside for Elena. Both blondes just scoffed, and Caroline shot the Original a small, appreciative smile. "Thanks for coming."

"I still don't think she deserves all this doting," Rebekah sneered, "but I suppose I should just enjoy that I'm out of New Orleans."

"Is it really that bad," Caroline asked nonchalantly, though Rebekah could see the curiosity begging to be let out.

Unwilling to paint her brother in a positive light, Rebekah also didn't want to ruin his romantic dreams as he had done to her countless times. "I suppose you'd have to find out for yourself," she sniffed. "Instead, I think Brazil is calling for me."

"Brazil," a roguish accent voiced. Enzo had intended to pay Caroline a visit, enjoying her particular strain of indignant jibes. How lucky for him, then, when he found her with another enchanting blonde. "I had always wanted to go to South America."

As Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the newcomer, Caroline was considering how their personalities would match up. After all, what better way to get rid of two thorns in the side than to pluck them out with a mutual trip elsewhere? "Enzo, this is Rebekah," she introduced. "She's an Original that would gladly tear out your eyes for not giving her a compliment."

Fortunately, Rebekah smiled at the jab. She had forgotten how much she missed having frenemies. "Enzo?"

"He was an Augustine experiment gone wrong, and he's practically indestructible," Caroline explained. "You know, if you were wondering."

"Setting me up, gorgeous," Enzo asked, eyes twinkling between the women. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."

"You seem like a guy that doesn't get a lot of opportunities," Caroline shrugged, glad to see Rebekah was still intrigued. "She's pretty fun when she's not trying to ruin your life."

"Thanks, Caro," Rebekah crowed, "but I have a plane to catch. Do give my brother a call from time to time, will you? You actually make him bearable on occasion."

"Enjoy your freedom, Rebekah," she answered with a smile, not daring to take the bait. As the blonde flashed away, though, she cocked an elbow at Enzo. "What are you waiting for? She's a girl that likes to be chased, but she's also a lot faster than you. I'd get going."

Throwing a lazy smirk her way, Enzo nodded before flashing after Rebekah.

Pulling out her phone, Caroline quickly pulled up a text.

 _ **Caroline:**_ _Thanks for sending Rebekah, I really appreciate it._

 _ **Klaus:**_ _I trust that everything turned out as you hoped._

 _ **Caroline:**_ _Elena will be okay, and I may have sent the latest troublemaker out of the country with your sister._

 _ **Klaus:**_ _I don't want to know, she's made it clear she has no desire to include me in her life._

 _ **Caroline:**_ _Snap out of whatever mood you're in. She seems happy, and you know she'll be back eventually._

She bit her lip, considering if she should offer what she would to any of her friends going through a hard time. Sighing, she knew she should. After all, he helped her with barely any resistance.

 _ **Caroline:**_ _And you can always text me, if you need to talk._

 _ **Klaus:**_ _I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart. I'd encourage you to do the same, though I know you won't take me up on that._

 _ **Caroline:**_ _You never know. ;) Thanks again._

* * *

Smiling, Klaus finished his latest drink and made for his studio. He was suddenly filled with a burst of inspiration, his former melancholy having dissipated with a few words from a baby vampire.


	4. Catching Up

**Day 4 - Canon**

"Last I saw, you and the Ripper were enjoying wedded bliss and the domestic, family life."

Caroline stiffened in her beach chair, her Kindle slipping from her fingers. She rarely took vacations, preferring to settle wherever she landed for a while. For her 117th birthday, though, she had decided to treat herself to a month in a luxurious Jamaican resort. She certainly hadn't expected her relaxing afternoon by the ocean to be interrupted by the Original Hybrid.

She had survived a century of vampirism, experiencing everything under the sun at least once. Even the childbirth no one believed to be possible had happened, though the little girls have long since grown and passed. All of the Mystic Falls crew had passed, actually, leaving Caroline alone in the world once and for all.

A social girl by nature, she had made friends and allies throughout the world in the meantime. With her personality, she had even garnered a few enemies. Luckily, she had built some influence in several supernatural circles, given her busybody abilities. The value of information was something Caroline had learned to appreciate decades earlier, which made the surprise she felt at Klaus's arrival settle uneasily in her spine.

She prided herself on knowing the power balance in the room and using it to her advantage. For some reason, Klaus messed with her instincts, even after all this time.

Refusing to let him rattle her for much longer, Caroline sniffed and focused back on her Kindle. "I've only been engaged once, and you know it wasn't to Stefan," she answered crisply.

"I saw photos of you both with daughters, and you had a ring," Klaus clarified, making himself comfortable on the end of her chair. She pulled her feet away, but she couldn't help glancing up to find his heated gaze trained on her. "I'm sure you can forgive my assumption."

"Maybe the assumption," she snorted, "but the creepy stalker photos are not to be commended. That was also about ninety years ago. Am I really so good that I fell off your radar for that long?"

She might have sworn that regret crossed his face, but he smiled instead. "I merely took the hint and stopped waiting," he replied, ice in his eyes. His expression warmed, though, as he took in her bikini-clad body. "I did think this birthday was too special to pass up, let alone for you to spend it alone."

"Come to rescue little old me," Caroline mocked, despite the genuine smile that took over her face.

He cocked his head to the side, concern clear in his face. "Why are you alone, Caroline?"

"When I first turned, I never expected to live past twenty," Caroline admitted softly, ignoring his question. "Between Damon being an ass and my mother leading an anti-vampire Council, my chances were slim to none."

"And here you are," Klaus said, unmistakable pride in his voice.

She smiled again, unable to believe he seemed just as enthralled as he had been way back when. "Here I am," she said, also proud of herself. "You really haven't checked in since then?"

"I hear tell of you in some cities, the blonde with the curls full of secrets, they call you," he said with a laugh.

"It's good to have a reputation, I guess," Caroline giggled.

"Andrea spoke very highly of you in New York," Klaus mentioned, his stare darkening into something feral. "Many even accuse you of breaking her heart."

Sighing, Caroline finally set her Kindle in her bag to sit up straight. "Andrea will always be a very special friend to me, she taught me so much about being a vampire in modern society," she said, vaguely referring to her relationship with the arbiter of New York's supernatural community. "But, I don't give my heart so easily anymore."

"I suppose that has something to do with the Ripper?"

Caroline glared at the nickname, never having liked that Klaus focused on that one side of Stefan. "He died, about fifty years ago," she said simply, without the bite she had intended.

To his credit, Klaus did look truly sad at the news. "He had the habit of going off the grid for decades, it hadn't occurred to me that he might have passed," he said.

"It was Damon's fault, obviously," Caroline scoffed, still refusing to forgive the elder Salvatore for costing her someone so dear. Many someones, really. "Bonnie made it to thirty before she considered turning, and her boyfriend Enzo was ecstatic. Because her life was linked to Elena's, Damon got nervous about what turning would mean for the sleeping beauty curse," she explained. "Bonnie and Damon got in a huge fight the night she was supposed to do it, and he finally snapped her neck for her."

"She hadn't taken the blood yet," Klaus inferred, Caroline shaking with anger at the memories.

She shook her head, reaching over to take a swig of her daiquiri. "Enzo, who was Damon's best friend and basically his twin, flew into a rage. Damon called Stefan in tears, so we met him where he was storing Elena. Enzo had beaten him there and killed her just as she woke up."

As Caroline quickly wiped a tear from her eye, she could tell Klaus was confused.

"There's still a large gap between the witch's thirtieth birthday and Stefan dying fifty years ago," he pointed out.

"I'm sure you can imagine that Damon went off the deep end," Caroline said. "Stefan tried to help him. For nearly forty years, he did his best to keep Damon sane."

"You disapproved?"

"I thought it was a lost cause," Caroline shrugged. "I did my best to support Stefan, but I put my foot down on what would have been Elena's birthday that year. Damon had started picking fights with powerful vampires wherever we went, and I knew it would one day get Stefan killed. So, that night I didn't go, and he died. I found him with a stake in his heart and Damon with a snapped neck."

"How did Damon survive," Klaus asked incredulously. He clearly felt terrible for making her relive the tale, but he needed to know what he had missed in his absence.

"I have no clue," Caroline answered honestly. "But with Stefan gone, I finally had a chance to do what I had been wanting to do for years."

Leaning back, Klaus saw the deep satisfaction in her eyes. "You killed him."

"He took everything from me," she stated, simply matter of fact. "I just put him out of his misery."

"You've certainly grown up, Miss Mystic Falls," Klaus said wondrously.

"Can you say the same, Klaus?" Her gaze had turned curious, the sadness fading quickly. "I've heard about a daughter, a kingdom lost and reclaimed, then lost again. Sibling drama, parental drama, and a few consorts in your so called court. What brings you to my beach chair?"

Smirk pulling at his lips, Klaus finally broke he personal bubble by lightly stroking her bare legs. "I once promised you a thousand more birthdays, love," he said gently. "I found myself tired of missing them."

"Well then," Caroline sighed, leaning forward. She reached for his ever present necklaces, toying with the leather straps. "What did you have in mind?"


	5. Malicious Intent

**Day 5 - Dark**

"What are you going to do," Caroline asked warily, yet holding onto whatever shred of hope that Damon could help her.

Stroking the bloody hair out of her eyes, Damon smiled. "I'm going to kill you," he answers gently, creepy smile unnerving her almost more than his words.

She scrambled to her feet in hopes of defending herself, but the stake looked dangerous in his hand. Caroline could see Damon about to lunge, but even her new vampire reflexes couldn't process the moment he dropped to the ground, head facing the wrong direction.

Sobs still wracking her chest, Caroline looked up to see Elena in front of her. "Get away from me," Caroline yelled, shrinking back. "You killed me!"

"You bet I did," Elena smirked, strutting toward her. This was an Elena she had never known before, all sleek movements and dominant presence.

"Why did you kill me, Elena," Caroline cried, wrapping her arms tight around herself. She knew that her friend could truly detest her at times, but murder went far beyond mean girl politics.

Flashing in front of the blonde, Elena pushed the hair out of her eyes just like Damon did. Rather than cowering, Caroline shoved the other girl back, the aggression causing her fangs to drop instinctually. Expecting to see shock and fear in Elena, though, Caroline only saw jubilant satisfaction.

"Little Caroline Forbes has claws," she crowed. "You are going to be perfect."

She looked over to Damon's prone body before glancing up to the baby vampire. "My name is Katherine," she introduced herself. "I'll tell you all about why Elena looks like me and how that bitch stole my life. But first, we need to get out of here before he wakes up."

Still breathing hard, Caroline started to calm by focusing on Damon. The fear she had felt with him melted into rage, which she held in her gaze toward the vampire in front of her. "Why should I trust you?"

Smirking mischievously, Katherine just shrugged. "If I wanted you dead," she pointed out, "I would have let Damon finish the job. I turned you because I think you have potential. The real question is, are you willing to live up to that potential?"

Looking back down at Damon, Caroline swallowed. Between the two evils that apparently knew about her condition, at least Katherine hadn't tried to kill her. Again.

"Fine," Caroline nodded.

With an elated smile, Katherine challenged, "Catch me if you can, Goldilocks." She flashed away, giving Caroline no choice but to follow.

* * *

Katherine Pierce became her mentor in all things vampire. It wasn't out of any affection or fondness for her young sire; she just needed Caroline to be able to survive until Klaus came calling. She had tried keeping the girl in high school, if for no other reason than to remind the Salvatores and their precious Elena that Katherine was capable of ruining all their elaborate plans. Caroline's natural nosiness also served for decent intel gathering, even if the blonde had no idea the danger she was putting her friends in.

With time, though, Caroline learned that her friends didn't really care. Once she was lost to Katherine, never considering that she only did so to avoid Damon, Caroline was a loose end that posed a threat to Mystic Falls. Damon even outed her to Liz, which made Caroline flee to Katherine full time.

Despite her annoyance that Caroline would be of no further use against the Salvatores, Katherine took the opportunity to give the blonde greater responsibility: help Tyler survive the transition to werewolf and keep him loyal.

The problem with her plan was Katherine's overestimation of Caroline's loyalty to begin with. The girl was so amenable to her demands, the older vampire has assumed that she had been so completely broken with the loss of the life she had known. Caroline did feel broken, but helping Tyler had helped her accept her new reality. The more he lost control to the wolf, the more confident Caroline became in hers.

Being Katherine's underling was keeping her alive, but she also knew the doppelgänger would stake her without blinking the minute her usefulness expired.

* * *

The time had come. A thousand years of feeling incomplete would come to an end, and Klaus let that knowledge lend a bounce to his stride. Katerina had told him about the vampire and werewolf she had chained in the Lockwood cellar, though a large part of him wanted to use the impertinent shrew for the vampire sacrifice. He would have finally rid the earth of her insufferable annoyance, with the added poetry of completing the ritual she had ruined 500 years before.

Shaking his head, the soon-to-be hybrid descended into the musty cellar. He spared a glance for the vampire, a pretty little blonde. His attention quickly zeroed in, however, on the other blonde woman hustling to unchain his young wolf. All three pairs of eyes shot to him upon entry. "And who might you be," he asked the strange woman. The low, British accent often endeared people to him, but the threat in his voice was clear.

The vampire, still chained, looked to the other two before sighing. "She's a wolf," she answered, resigned. "Wolves look out for their pack, you know. Or not, I suppose."

Klaus cocked his head to focus on the girl. Such a cheeky answer from one he had every intention of killing, yet he found himself wanting to smile. "A curse from my mother that will soon be rectified," he promised. Turning to the wolves that were still frozen in fear, his smile turned terrifying. "But I only need one wolf to do so." Moving so quickly even Caroline could barely see him, Klaus ripped out the female werewolf's heart.

Even as Tyler broke down, his one chance at escape literally dead at his feet, Klaus noticed the grim satisfaction in Caroline's eyes. Perhaps she and the wolf had history? Breaking her chains, he held out his hand. "Shall we, love?"

Caroline scoffed, standing on her own before heading to Tyler. She pulled him up and yoked him to her side. "Please don't act like you're doing us a favor by killing us, and let's just get it over with."

An odd feeling settled in Klaus's stomach. Something about the blonde's words upset him, almost as though he didn't want her to die.

* * *

She had been pissed when Katherine chained her and Tyler in the cellar. Pissed, but not surprised. That feeling got worse when Jules showed up to rescue Tyler, who didn't even ask her to rescue Caroline, too. Caroline Forbes was going to die. That sucked.

Klaus definitely seemed as dangerous as Katherine's stories painted him to be. Caroline had considered playing up the "scared little girl" card, but she doubted that Klaus had scared the hell out of Katherine Pierce by being a merciful immortal. Instead, she'd face her inevitable death with her chin held high and a hail Mary escape the first chance she got.

As they walked to the ritual site, however, Klaus's hand burned on the middle of her back. He was too fast for her to make a break for it, and that hand felt too good through her jacket. Had it been so long since she had real contact with another person? Shaking her head clear of the distracting thoughts, Caroline decided she might as well get the answers that had been bugging her.

"If you hate Katherine so much, why not sacrifice her?"

With a slight smirk, Klaus briefly met her eyes as they walked. "I may despise her, but she offered a good deal," he explained. "I don't like going back on my word."

Knowing Katherine and the anger she incurred, though, Caroline couldn't believe that he would just let her go after everything. "So, five hundred years and a baby vamp later, you're just calling it good? That sounds…soft."

"Careful, sweetheart," Klaus growled, yanking a little harder on Tyler's chains, bound by the wrists and trailing behind.

"What," she asked innocently. "Can't a girl enjoy a little candor while being lead to her death?"

Scoffing, Klaus just pushed them a bit faster. "I'm starting to realize why Katherine chose you to be the sacrifice," he muttered. "You talk too much."

"She chose me because I was the easiest mark," Caroline shrugged. "At least, that's why she turned me in the first place. I was close enough to the Salvatores that they'd feel threatened, but not so threatened that they retaliate in my honor."

"The Salvatores didn't care to save you," he asked, curiosity rising in him over this little vampire that seemed so ready to turn her back on her existence.

"Why would they," Caroline snorted. "I took Katherine's focus off Elena, risked the danger of helping Tyler, and gave the Council a target that wasn't them. Hell, had Damon killed me when he wanted to, he'd be up a creek right now."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her response. "Why did Damon want to kill you?"

"He was convinced I couldn't handle being a vampire," she said. "That I would go on a killing spree and get them all killed in the retaliation. Ironic that he's killed more people since he's been here than I have altogether."

"And what's your number, love?" The odd note of fondness in his voice did not go unnoticed by either of them, both ignoring Tyler's presence behind them.

Caroline looked away, focusing on the woods around them. "The night I turned, I killed a carnival worker," she answered. "I was just so hungry, though I managed not to kill the nurse before. Katherine saved me from Damon's stake, though she didn't care if I killed as I fed. It wasn't until the Council was after me that she started bringing me blood bags so I could stay hidden. That's worked pretty well for me."

"Blood bags," Klaus sniffed. "That's no way for our kind to eat."

"It's not like it matters anymore," Caroline pointed out, confused by his apparent frustration with her feeding habits. "You're just going to kill me anyway."

Klaus nodded, staying silent as they finished their trek through the trees. However, he wasn't so sure of her declaration.

* * *

In the end, it was actually Damon he used as the vampire sacrifice.

The Salvatores had put together a last ditch attempt to save Elena, completely ignoring Caroline and Tyler in the process. Annoyed by their useless effort, and oddly by their lack of caring for the blonde, Klaus threw Damon into the circle of fire instead. Caroline even surprised him by holding Stefan back from jumping into the flames, the loyalty she felt still unable to let her stand idly by in a blatant suicide mission.

The two younger vampires watched as Klaus killed Tyler, Damon, and Elena to break his curse. He felt the power flow through him, and the pull of the moon was incredibly difficult to ignore. Wanting to put off turning, though, he needed to talk to Elijah. He had half expected his brother to attack him at his weakest, but his assurances that Katerina was safe must have been enough to sway his brother's heart.

Gasping breath, Klaus finally managed to speak. "Brother," he spat with exertion, "take the girl and Stefan to the apartment. I shall meet you there soon." Throwing one last glance to an oddly serene Caroline, Klaus quickly turned and took off in wolf form.

* * *

Stefan was a basketcase, Katherine was tied up, and Elijah couldn't stop staring at her. "What," Caroline asked anxiously.

"I'm curious as to why my brother didn't kill you as planned," Elijah said. "It was my understanding he didn't want to engage with the Salvatores."

"You've met Damon," Caroline answered as though it were obvious. "I'm sure you can understand why your brother would want to kill him."

Stefan's head whipped up, but he didn't move from his curled up position in the corner. Elijah had already compelled him to keep his daylight ring on, a necessity after two attempts to open the curtains and burn alive. "Shut up, Caroline," he whispered.

"I'd be polite to the lady," Klaus said, grandly striding into the apartment. "She seems a bloodthirsty thing, and in such a delightful way."

"You hate that I drink from blood bags," Caroline said automatically, confused at his glee for her "bloodthirsty" self.

"I meant in personality," Klaus clarified, moving closer to stroke the hair out of her eyes. Unlike when Damon and Katherine had done something similar, Caroline felt…cherished. "Though I look forward to the possibilities," he continued in a low, seductive voice.

"Niklaus," Elijah broke in with a perturbed voice. "Are you prepared to release Katerina and our siblings now?" As hard as he had worked over the millennium to help Niklaus break his curse, all Elijah wanted was a few years of peace with Katerina and a reunion with the rest of his family.

"About that," Klaus said, mock regret flooding his face. "I'm afraid I can only grant you one of those things."

Seething, Elijah flashed his brother up against the wall. "You promised me, Niklaus-"

"I promised you," Klaus interrupted, "that I would reunite you with our siblings. I merely reassured you that Katerina was safe, which she is." He widely gestured to the doppelgänger still bound and gagged in the chair. "I made no promises for her future."

"Niklaus!"

"Greta is waiting for you downstairs," Klaus gloated. "She'll take you to our family, and I shall leave you to your grief. But Katerina dies today."

Elijah's body was tense with rage, but with a sad look toward Katherine, he flashed away without a word. He needed his family, and nearly a century was far too long to miss them.

Practically giddy with joy, Klaus walked over to Stefan. "Go on, mate," he whispered conspiratorially. "I just needed to keep you supervised while I was in wolf form. I'll be out of your hair and Mystic Falls for good, so I'd forego any pesky revenge schemes that will just get you and everyone you've ever met killed."

Stefan's eyes defiantly went to Caroline, who just shrugged. Her loyalty had already saved him once, but she might not expend the effort to do it again. "I'd run while you can, Stefan," she said simply.

Betrayal clear in his eyes, Stefan flashed out before he could cause any trouble.

"Now," Klaus said, turning to Caroline. "I find myself quite intrigued by you, love. If you're going to interfere with Katerina's fate, though, I must insist that you don't."

Caroline scoffed, something dark stirring in her expression. "The only interference I'm hoping for is a slight deviation in your plan to kill her," she said, staring down the affronted doppelgänger glaring back.

"And what might that be?" Klaus sounded amused, which Caroline took as indulgence.

"I want to do it," Caroline whispered.

Klaus expected her grin to be twisted with evil intentions as she requested to end her mentor's life. He was pleasantly surprised to see a bright smile without a hint of regret or pain. He was even more surprised to see him returning it with a beaming grin of his own.

"Have at it, love."


	6. Revelations

**Day 6 - TO/TVD**

Klaus was uncomfortable. He didn't do discomfort, he's the Original Hybrid. There wasn't a situation he couldn't control to his advantage eventually.

But he'd never been in a house Caroline Forbes shared with her fiancé. Her children.

A bit hypocritical, he supposed. Hope was safe with her mother, neither of whom Caroline knew about either. But he had been honest about his intentions with her, promises of being her last love pounding in his ears as he stared at the happy family pictures hanging on the walls.

This wasn't how he expected to come back into her life.

Stefan had called, begging him to save Damon. New Orleans wasn't facing a major threat, and he did miss the rag tag bunch from Mystic Falls, though he'd never admit it. With the promise of a to-be-claimed favor, Klaus raced to the Dallas suburban address Stefan sent. He found the teacher sitting with a prostrate Damon on the couch, the human surprising him considering that Klaus knew Alaric to have died as an Original vampire. Pushing aside his curiosity, though, Klaus just bit into his wrist and shoved the bloody gash to Damon's mouth.

It wasn't until the annoying vampire started to breathe easier and passed out that Klaus took in his surroundings. He saw a picture with two little girls, noting the toys scattered around the TV room they were in. "Human again and a father to boot," he teased, addressing Alaric. The tension in the man's body did not go unnoticed. "Come on, mate. I think we're above petty fear for family, aren't we?"

Then, he saw a smiling blonde with the same girls in the next picture. Swallowing down his confusion and distaste for the idea that Caroline's happily ever after was in this house, Klaus just nodded. "Congratulations to the happy couple," he said, spine freezing in awareness of the diamond ring sitting on the blonde's finger. Human triviality or not, Caroline getting married rubbed his possessiveness the wrong way.

"It's not what you think" Alaric sighed, feeling strangely confident that Klaus wouldn't hurt him. He was right, of course, his own foray into fatherhood giving a unique empathy that he hated with a passion. Klaus would never again kill freely without cause; unfortunate to his habits built over a millennium, children changed the game in a victim. Add the connection to Caroline, and Alaric was untouchable. "This is Texas. If you're living together with kids, there better be a diamond ring."

Klaus arched a brow at the explanation. "You believe that Caroline deserves such a farcical relationship?"

Alaric couldn't stifle a laugh. "If she wanted a real one, I'm not the guy she would turn to," he chuckled. As if to emphasize the point, the front door burst open. Stefan was carrying an unconscious Caroline, looking both terrified and relieved.

Ignoring the other men, Stefan quickly laid Caroline on the other couch. He carefully stroked the hair from her face, an action that had Klaus narrowing his eyes in suspicion. That suspicion was confirmed when Stefan stood up, placing himself firmly between Klaus and Caroline. He glanced over to Damon, though, and sighed in relief and resignation. "Thanks for saving him," Stefan said. "It gave me time to get her out of the storage locker the huntress stuck her in."

Klaus opened his mouth to ask just what the hell had happened since he left Mystic Falls, but Caroline gasping to life thoroughly distracted him.

All three men crowded around her, something the blonde did not appreciate. Scoffing, Caroline sat up and motioned for them to give her space. She clearly felt comfortable in her surroundings, but the sight of both Klaus and Stefan had her on edge. Instead, she looked to Alaric. "Are the girls okay?"

"They're fine, I left them with Penny," he answered. Caroline relaxed at the name of their neighbor, who often watched the girls for them. "She promised them chocolate chip pancakes, and I didn't want them in the house with Damon on werewolf venom."

"Good call," Caroline sighed. Glancing up at Klaus, her grimace softened a bit. "I guess that's why you're here. You healed him?"

Klaus smirked, though his heart wasn't in it. He was too glad to see she was okay. "Of course, love," he said. "Favors from Stefan Salvatore aren't easy to come by, but saving Damon earns me at least one."

Sparing a glare for the younger Salvatore, Caroline just shook her head. "Okay, this has been fun, but it's time to call it a night," she said, standing up. "It looks like Ric and I will be spending tomorrow packing up to move the girls somewhere safer, and I'd appreciate getting some sleep."

She moved to leave, but Stefan blocked her path. "Caroli-"

"No," she interrupted. "You made it abundantly clear that you're happier when I'm away from you. If you and Damon need a place to stay, fine, but don't think that I'll be playing hostess. Ask Ric if you run into questions."

Chastened, Stefan moved out of her way to check on Damon. Ric turned away, too, leaving Klaus to follow after Caroline.

"Sweetheart," he said as she made it to the stairs.

"Thank you for coming," she said before he could continue. "Stefan is always better with Damon in the world. They're both on my shit list," she pointed out, "but thanks."

"I'll always come to help, love," he replied, the promise thick in his tone. "The girls look happy in the photos."

Caroline's expression hardened, despite the kind words. "They'll never know that pain we have," she declared, implication clear. "I won't let anyone hurt them."

"I have a daughter, too," he admitted, not as sheepish as he had expected when he imagined a similar moment over the years. "I agree wholeheartedly."

Caroline stared for a moment, wide-eyed. She appeared to set aside her obvious curiosity in favor of handling her current situation. "I wasn't kidding about getting some sleep," she said honestly. "But if you hear anything about this huntress, don't be afraid to call. We could always use the help, and I might-"

She had cut herself off, but Klaus finally felt warmth surging through him at her apparent embarrassment. "You might," he teasingly asked.

Sighing, she decided to bite the bullet. "I might miss you every once in a while," Caroline answered. "You're not the worst friend in the world."

"High praise," he crowed, never expecting to bring such a bright smile out of Caroline with his statement. He felt breathless at the sight, until he realized she was still kicking him out of Dallas. "New Orleans will always be there if you need a safe zone," he offered, for the first time feeling hope she might accept one day.

"Thank you," she said, grin still playing on her lips. "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, Caroline."


	7. Similarities

**Day 7 - Favorite Parallel**

"Gorgeous," Enzo called, walking up to the blonde by the bar. "Sloan has an address. If you want to get back to your precious Stefan, I suggest we get a move on."

The woman whirled around, and it took Enzo a moment to process that it wasn't Caroline after all. "Sorry about that," he flirted. "I could have sworn you were my friend." They had ducked into the quiet bar to wait for Sloan's instructions, and Caroline had gone off the bathroom. It was an honest mistake.

Her eyes narrowed, suspicious at the tall, dark stranger encroaching her personal space. "Well, I'm not," she answered politely, though her voice was tight with annoyance.

"Is there a problem, love?"

Enzo turned to the newcomer, the British accent lending a hint of camaraderie that died upon realizing who it must be. Power rolled off the man in waves, and Enzo would bet everything that he was about to meet the Original Hybrid that flustered Caroline so much.

Except, he was defending this other blonde Enzo had accidentally engaged. Interesting.

"No worries, mate," Enzo smirked. "I just made a bit of a mistake. My partner is around here somewhere, and this lovely lady looks a lot like her." Turning to the woman under Klaus's careful gaze, Enzo bowed slightly. "My apologies."

"Apologies," he could hear Caroline ask from across the bar, having finally left the bathroom. "What did you do now?" Enzo's smirk blew into a full grin as he waited for her to join their little group.

She approached with murder in her eyes, probably for him, until she realized the others were staring at her. Well, at least one of them.

"Klaus," she all but whispered. She had mentioned that he might pop up, but Enzo didn't realize how unsure she was at seeing the Original again.

Staring hard, Klaus stepped closer to Caroline. "What are you doing here? You made it clear that our acquaintance was through for a good, long while."

"It is," she squeaked quickly before rolling her eyes. "I'm not here for you," she corrected, wincing at how harsh that sounded. "What I mean is," she tried more gently, "Stefan has a doppelgänger here in New Orleans, and I have to kill him or these crazy witches are going to kill Stefan."

Enzo watched the hybrid take in the explanation, ready to whisk Caroline out at the first sign of danger. As much as he enjoyed this venture with her, he did want to get back to the Travelers and the information they held. The danger, though, came not from the calculating man still staring at Caroline.

No, it came from the other blonde and how she shook with rage. "You're just here to kill someone? Like their lives are nothing," she asked incredulously. "How can you possibly justify killing someone just to save your friend?"

Even Klaus tore his eyes from Caroline for the moment, shocked at the woman's outburst. Caroline, though, turned to ice.

"I've killed for my friends before, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat because they would do the same for me," she said evenly, which Enzo didn't expect after her earlier phone calls with Sloan. "You don't know my life or me, and I'd thank you to keep your nose out of my business."

Oddly enough, this pulled a laugh from Klaus. "Cami, love," he said, raising a challenging eyebrow for Caroline, "I'll take care of this. Caroline is a dear friend, and I would hate to give her a bad impression of New Orleans." With that, he offered the blonde vampire his arm. "Shall we?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline grudgingly accepted. Enzo was about to protest, but she shut him down with an exacting glare. "I'll be back," she promised.

"I'll be counting the seconds, gorgeous," he answered teasingly. Something about the image of her and the hybrid just fit, and even he was willing to put off their agenda for a little longer.

* * *

"I'm not sure how to feel about another Brit corrupting your morals, sweetheart," Klaus said lightly, though she could hear the jealousy underneath.

"And who knew blondes were just your type," Caroline countered.

Neither wanted to continue the fight, especially when they felt so complete just walking down the street together.

Caroline could never be silent for long, though. "Seriously," she cried suddenly. "How have you not noticed a paramedic walking around with Stefan's face?"


	8. Bumpy Road

**Day 8 - Favorite Quote**

 _Age 10_

Caroline was waiting for him after school, not wanting to walk home without him.

The teacher holding him late had expected his parents to pick him up, needing to explain why he was being punished. When they still hadn't taken the phone call to even come to the school, Ms. Evans finally released him. The sympathetic grimace didn't go unnoticed, but Klaus just shrugged off her comforting gestures. He knew his parents wouldn't come, just as he knew that Caroline would stay.

He found her kicking her pink tennis shoes and playing with her hair out on the steps. Sneaking up behind her, he poked her shoulder and yelled "boo" as she turned her head.

Caroline shrieked, standing up to get away from the threat, only to find Klaus hunched over and laughing. "It's not funny," she cried angrily. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said, still struggling to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Then stop laughing," she demanded, stomping her little foot.

He just grinned instead, making his way down the steps so they could leave.

"How bad was it," she asked, already forgetting their little tiff in favor of making sure her friend was okay. "I was sitting here forever."

"She let me go with a warning," Klaus answered quietly. "My parents never bothered to take the call, and I guess she felt sorry for me."

"She's never met your parents," Caroline scoffed lightly, despite the fact she knew it hurt Klaus more than he let on. "But they'll be mad if you go around hitting Damon again."

"He was calling you names," Klaus defended himself.

Caroline just rolled her eyes as they walked toward the Mikaelson house. "But you're the one who got in trouble for punching him. Damon Salvatore isn't worth missing out on after-school snacks. You know Kol ate them all already," she pointed out. The Mikaelsons let Caroline tag along with them until Liz could pick her up, and Elijah always made them the best snacks.

"No, Rebekah would save a plate," Klaus crowed.

"I don't believe you," Caroline said, narrowing her eyes. Rebekah loved Klaus, sure. She had even wanted to wait with Caroline until Elijah all but carried her away. "I'll bet she's too mad at Elijah for not letting her stay with me that she's still crying in her room."

"Fine," Klaus nodded. "But if I win, you don't get to share any of the snack she left for us."

"What do I get?" She didn't like bets without rewards, especially since she had learned the hard way that Mikaelsons always collect.

Klaus pursed his lips, thinking about it. "If you win, I'll let you have the remote all afternoon," he decided, rather reluctantly. With Caroline, that often meant cooking shows and Spongebob.

Confident in her guess and excited for the winnings, Caroline offered her hand. "Deal."

That confidence dwindled fast upon finding Rebekah sitting happily with Kol and playing board games when they reached the house. Klaus triumphantly pulled out his plate of food, and proceeded to slowly eat the peanut butter celery sticks in front of Caroline.

Moving quickly, though, she snatched the last one and ate it just as triumphantly.

"Well," Klaus sighed. "You showed me."

 _Age 13_

Klaus didn't want to play. He was bored of the party and really wanted to ask Caroline if they could just sit outside and wait for her mom to pick them up. But, she was having fun, so he never asked.

And then Damon decided to play Spin the Bottle.

It's not that he didn't want to kiss anybody. He and Caroline had gotten that pesky "first kiss" out of the way a year ago, just to see what all the fuss was about. Kissing wasn't a problem for him; Caroline kissing other people was.

It just felt wrong, somehow, to watch her eyes glitter with excitement over a kissing game with a room full of other people.

So, when Damon's spin landed on her, he swallowed his distaste and averted his eyes as best he could. When his turn came, he quickly latched onto Elena's lips and tried to think of nothing (and no one) else. Pulling away, he couldn't help a smile at getting through the game without punching Damon.

An odd look of hurt had replaced the gleam in Caroline's eyes, and Klaus didn't feel so good anymore.

 _Age 16_

Caroline wasn't sure how to tell him. He couldn't have been surprised, she had been dating Damon for almost a year by that point. But something held her back from telling Klaus that she finally slept with her boyfriend.

It hadn't been bad, but it wasn't all she had hoped it would be, either. Damon had promptly rolled off of her and left, not all all the romantic cuddle session she had been expecting in the afterglow. She had wanted to call Klaus, needing her best friend to help her put everything into perspective. Unable to bring herself to actually call him, though, she called Bonnie instead.

But she couldn't keep it from Klaus forever.

She had taken the day to process the event, with every intention of catching Klaus at school the next day. Instead, she heard about a major fight happening in the boys' locker room, only for Klaus and Damon to be pulled out by separate coaches. They both sported scrapes and bruises, but Damon was definitely worse for the wear.

As much as she wanted to go to Klaus, Damon's murderous glare told her that Klaus was the instigator. She felt obligated to check on Damon first, which led Klaus to storming away.

"He went nuts on me," Damon explained, playing up his role as the victim. "I have no idea what set him off, but you know he's never liked me."

Caroline couldn't deny that, but she had a foreboding feeling that her boyfriend wasn't telling the whole story. Her concern was confirmed when Stefan pulled her aside later. Embarrassed, he explained that Damon was boasting about taking her virginity and how those cheerleader skills came in handy. Klaus had punched him before he could continue. Thanking Stefan with what little dignity she still felt, Caroline immediately left to break up with Damon on his sickbed.

Not wanting to go back to school, she made for the Mikaelson home instead. She knew Klaus had also skipped out after the fight, and she needed to clear the air with him.

Long since giving up the need to knock, Caroline let herself in. "Klaus," she called, checking the TV room and the kitchen before heading up the stairs. "I'm so sorry about Damon, I had no idea-"

Her apology dies off as soon as she approached his door, the noises coming through not even slightly hidden by the pounding bass of sultry music. She quickly turned to leave, not wanting to see who else was in his bed.

No one caught her at the house, thankfully, though Hayley hanging off of Klaus's arm the next day still gave her the information she didn't want to know. The whole situation was made worse by Klaus completely ignoring Caroline the rest of the week.

Rebekah and Kol took it upon themselves to rectify the relationship, and soon Caroline and Klaus were back to good terms. Something had decidedly changed, however, since they both realized they hated seeing each other with other people. Nothing would be the same after that.

 _Age 21_

Caroline's 21st birthday was supposed to be all fun, drinks and karaoke. She was so nervous about Klaus visiting for the occasion, though, that she wasn't able to eat anything all day. Caroline's impressive ability to hold her liquor quickly disappeared without any food in her stomach.

Klaus had been in Europe for over a year, searching for his artistic spirit. He only came back to the States to celebrate Caroline's birthday, and instead, he had to hold back her hair as she puked in the alley.

He rubbed her back gently, soothing her choked sobs as best he could. "You're all right, love," he murmured. "Let it out."

"Look at you," she said, still drunk. "Taking care of me like you haven't since high school."

"I'll always take care of you," he promised softly, smiling at her small pout.

Caroline shook her head. "You ran away to Europe, that's not taking care of me," she said. "That hurt me. You kissed me, then you ran away."

Klaus went quiet, not sure what to say while she was still inebriated. He didn't want to confess his terror at falling completely in love with his best friend at all, let alone a second time when she was sober. "To be fair," he coughed, "I had already planned to leave before I kissed you." What's the point of a bon voyage party if you can't do what scares you the most?

"Why bother," she huffed, shakily standing up to her full height and ignoring his steady hand at her waist. "You were just going to forget me once you met all those foreign women."

Stifling a laugh, Klaus just pulled her in close. "Let's get you home, sweetheart, we can talk in the morning."

"Will you still be there," she asked, tucked into him as he lead her to a waiting cab.

"I promise," he said.

"I don't believe you," she sighed.

When she woke up with a raging hangover and mortifying memories, Caroline was surprised to find a smug Klaus waiting for her to wake, aspirin and a glass of orange juice in hand.

 _Age 25_

It was no surprise to Klaus that Caroline was incredibly picky. He often won brownie points for knowing her well enough to avoid petty fights, but he also received punishments (of a sort) when he misjudged her expectations.

That made the ring in his pocket a dangerous gamble.

They were ready for that next step, he had no qualms about marrying Caroline. Already living together and managing finances had helped him adapt to the idea, and he knew she was waiting for "happily ever after." All that was led to propose was the ring. He took Bonnie and Rebekah with him for their opinions, but he was adamant on choosing the ring himself.

But the moment had arrived, and Caroline would be able to judge for herself.

They were relaxed in their living room, just chatting quietly about their days when he felt the urge to finally propose. He couldn't imagine having another perfect moment with her when she wasn't officially his. He wanted to ask, but he still wasn't sure about the ring.

"We've spoken about getting married, right," he asked nonchalantly, trying not to smile at the way she immediately perked up.

"Don't act like I don't have a wedding half-planned," she scoffed lightly, eyes glittering with expectation. "Why do you ask?"

Klaus shrugged. "I'm just trying to remember your taste in rings, and I can't for the life of me remember if you wanted a bunch of round cut diamonds or a giant square set in a gold band."

Caroline froze, obviously trying not to grimace. "I actually don't like any of those things," she replied, quickly feeling the need to cover. "Not like you've already bought one like that, right?"

Klaus looked over, sheepish. "Right, Klaus," she persisted, worried that her wonderful boyfriend was accidentally a dunce fiancé who picked an ugly ring for her to wear for all eternity.

"If I were to go shopping this week, then, what would you suggest," he asked, smirk deepening.

"Are you really asking or just looking to mock me," she asked playfully.

"I'm really asking," Klaus answered more seriously.

Smiling at his intent, Caroline gave into his prying. "I like how oval cuts fit on my finger, always platinum or white gold, and the band should have some sort of detailing that's not diamonds, like-"

She had been about to reach for her laptop when Klaus distracted her, kneeling in front of her. Without a word, he pulled a box from his pocket and presented her with a ring exactly like she had described.

Staring at the ring, mouth open in shock, all Caroline could manage was a small squeak.

"Caroline Forbes," Klaus said, voice trembling with emotion. "I love you, and I want to keep building a life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Leaning forward, Caroline bypassed the ring entirely to pepper him with kisses. "Yes," she cried, continuing her amorous assault.

It wasn't until they were cuddled on the couch much later and looking at the ring on her finger that she brought the subject up again. "What if I hadn't liked the ring," she asked curiously, silently daring him to try to take it back.

"I would keep looking to find the right one," he answered, laying a kiss to her temple. "However long it takes."


	9. Once Upon a Dream

**Day 9 - Favorite Song**

Klaus Mikaelson appreciates all manner of art, though music is a much more passive experience for him. Operas appeal to his dramatic nature and visual tastes. Jazz reminds him of New Orleans and the relaxed rules of a loose lifestyle. Pop music may grate on his ears at length, but even he can be found nodding along to the occasion Kesha tune.

For a man with such eclectic taste, it would surprise no one to discover that asking his favorite song might lead to a different answer each day. Though some may call him fickle (never to his face), there is a rhyme and reason to his favorite song each day.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream," Caroline's voice floats from the shower. "I know, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Still resting in bed, Klaus sketches the curl of her hair as she had laid on his arm not ten minutes ago. She had been telling him about her plan for the day, utterly content to enjoy their last seconds before getting up. He finishes his drawing, but the smile on his face has everything to do with his love singing fairy tale songs. He would never answer the question of his favorite song today, but even the idea that Caroline considered their relationship a wonderful dream nearly burst his heart with happiness.

His favorite song will always be her love.


	10. Gift of Honesty

**Day 10 - Things**

She knew who it was from, despite the lack of a card.

Her birthday had mostly passed without any fuss. Bonnie had offered to celebrate somehow, but Caroline wasn't really feeling up to it. Stefan had gotten himself killed, she was magically stuck with two babies that weren't hers, and Alaric wouldn't leave her the hell alone. Nothing about that screamed "party" to Caroline Forbes.

Yet, a bottle of champagne was waiting for her on the porch.

Sighing, she put the effort into bending to pick it up. The belly interfered with her vampiric grace more than she liked, especially since it reminded her she couldn't actually drink the gifted alcohol.

Obviously, the news of her pregnancy hadn't made it to New Orleans yet. She didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed by that fact. Yes, she didn't have to explain to any questioning hybrids about her situation, but one day, she would have to.

As great as Caroline's skills in denial had grown over the years, she had already admitted to herself that Klaus was an inevitability for her. One day, all the terrible things he has done won't matter as much, and she'll want to cash in on his promises.

She had the bottle of champagne to prove that those promises were still in play.


	11. Research

**Day 11 - Tropes**

It was just supposed to be a research opportunity. Caroline had been struggling with her latest novel set in the music industry, and her friend Kol suggested shadowing an artist to observe their interactions. Caroline pouted at the idea, though it was a great one. Her books were gaining in popularity, but her publishing house didn't offer great connections like that.

Luckily for her, Kol had been holding out on her.

"Klaus Mikaelson is your brother," Caroline shrieked, popcorn falling out of her shocked mouth.

The visual would have been enough for Kol to swear off movie nights, but the piercing noise was too much. "Caroli-"

"How did I not know this?" Caroline shook her head in disbelief, her wide eyes seeing Kol in a whole new light. "You grew up with the front man of the Originals, today's answer to the Rolling Stones, and you never mentioned it?"

Kol just shrugged, waiting for the shock and surprise to pass. When it was replaced with a hurt expression, though, he quickly tried to placate his friend. "It's just habit not to talk about the family," he said, reaching for her hand. "My other siblings-"

"How many siblings do you have," Caroline asked, interrupting him again. She thought back to meeting Kol, a caterer she had met during one of her book launches. He had hit on her, she turned him down wittily, and they became fast friends through snark and a love of parties. Ever the open book herself, Caroline had shared all about her friends, her family, her rocky relationship that inspired her first successful novel. She didn't hold things back.

The fact that Kol hadn't even mentioned family to her hurt.

Sighing, Kol turned off the TV still playing the forgotten movie. "I have four brothers and a sister," he admitted. "Nik's the rock star, Bekah's the model, Elijah's the agent, Finn's the dullard, and Hen's the baby."

"So many," Caroline huffed. The only child thing wasn't a total loss, but she had always wondered what'd it be like to have a brother or a sister. "Wait, 'Nik' is the rock star. So, why does he go by Klaus? And Hen?"

"His full name's Niklaus," Kol sighed, giving into the interrogation he knew would come. Her mother was a sheriff, after all. "And Hen is short for Henrik. Mum was a bit old-fashioned."

They spent the rest of their night picking apart Kol's relationships with his siblings, as well as putting together a game plan for Caroline's research.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson's office was immaculate in its sternness. Kol had received instructions from his older brother that all Klaus Mikaelson inquiries must go through the agent himself. Caroline did her best not to fidget under his calculating stare, but the utter politeness did nothing to assuage her nerves.

"Kol says you would like to meet with Niklaus," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not used to meeting friends of Kol's, which makes your request to visit Niklaus quite worrisome."

Though Kol had warned her of Elijah's dogged attention to protecting the family, Caroline was nowhere near prepared for the ferocity in the older man's gaze. "I've known Kol for about two years now, and we've been good friends for most of that time," Caroline explained as confidently as she could. "I've hit a roadblock in getting the right tone for my book, and Kol brought up shadowing Klaus. It was completely his idea, but I would really appreciate the opportunity."

Elijah silently stared at her some more, but the blatant scrutiny made her more than a little uncomfortable. She was ready to just give up on the idea and slug through the book as best she could, but the office door burst open before she could gather up her purse.

"'Lijah," a disheveled Klaus said, annoyed. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "Kol has been bombarding me with texts to meet you here all morning, when he knows I've been pulling late nights in the studio. What is so urgent?"

His look of annoyance turned to confusion as his eyes locked onto Caroline. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting," he said, straightening his posture almost automatically.

Sighing, Elijah stood. "Niklaus, this is Caroline Forbes," he introduced in a resigned voice. "She's a friend of Kol's apparently, a writer looking for some character research. Our brother decided to offer up your services."

"So you're Caroline," Klaus said with an odd smile. "Kol's mentioned you quite often."

"Seriously?"

"He has?"

Klaus chuckled at them both reacting at the same time. "Yes, I remember him being fascinated at the content he felt with your friendship."

"Oh," Caroline nodded. "Because he doesn't want to sleep with me anymore?"

"Precisely," Klaus agreed. "Though color me shocked, now that I'm seeing you."

The flirt took her by surprise, but the horror on Elijah's face almost comforted her. That, she had easily expected. Instead, she chose to focus on her proposal. "Elijah, I know you probably have all the reason in the world to be suspicious of me, but my notes would only be for my personal use. Nothing explicit would end up in the book, let alone recognizable in its vagaries," she said.

Turning to Klaus, who seemed lost in their conversation, Caroline smiled her brightest. "My publisher wants a book involving the music industry, and I'm looking for inspiration," she explained. "Kol suggested I tag along with you for a couple of weeks, if you were up for it."

Klaus raised a challenging eyebrow at her. "Oh, I'm up for it, love."

* * *

A couple of weeks turned into nearly a month of rehearsals, recording sessions, and promotional events. Klaus encouraged her to interview everyone in the band, the studios, and the crew.

The Originals were preparing to leave for a European tour in two weeks, and Caroline's editor loved the material she was suddenly inspired to develop.

She and Klaus had grown close, especially since she took her "shadow" position very seriously. Though their banter was similar to her dynamic with Kol, the sexual tension was undeniable. Ever the professional, however, Caroline refused to cross any lines.

"Caroline," Klaus's voice broke in. She had been sitting in the corner of the band's rehearsal space, zoning out as she considered the situation she had gotten herself into. "Sweetheart, I asked if you wanted to grab lunch before heading out to Kol's."

These invitations were common, and Caroline had been good so far at maintaining the boundaries. Group meals were okay; just the two of them screamed "date," even if they'd be heading to hang out with his brother, her friend, right after.

But with Klaus leaving soon, Caroline didn't want to maintain the boundaries anymore. "That'd be nice," she answered, smiling at the pleased surprise on his face.

They went for sushi, a restaurant choice that had always helped her distinguish between a friendly lunch and a lunch date. With Klaus, though, she couldn't be sure. She had never really felt nervous around him, so the uncomfortable silence prickled at her while they looked through the menu.

"Caroline, are you feeling all right," Klaus asked after they ordered, clearly worried by her flighty body language. "You seem…shaky."

"I like you," she burst out, not at all how she wanted to broach the topic. Hell, she hadn't wanted to broach the topic at all. But, since it was out, she figured she might as well power through. "We've been spending so much time together, and you've been so nice - when you're not being an ass. I just realized, I'm going to miss you when you go on tour."

Shock melted into a smirk on Klaus's face, genuine mirth in his eyes. "How much will you miss me, love?"

Narrowing her eyes at his teasing tone, Caroline reached across the table to lightly hit his shoulder. "You're enjoying this too much," she accused, her own smile widening.

"I'm enjoying this just enough," he promised, leaning in. "I like you, too, Caroline."

"You do," she asked before she could stop herself. A part of her had been convinced she made it all up in her head, despite Kol's obnoxious hints otherwise.

Klaus just nodded happily, reaching for her hand. "I had even been trying to come up with arguments as to why you should join us on tour," he admitted sheepishly. "I find myself not wanting to leave you behind."

Caroline froze as she processed Klaus's idea. "You want me to come with you? Across Europe?"

"I figured if I couldn't woo you in Paris, then we would be forever relegated to friendship," Klaus said with a shrug, still stroking her hand. "This, however, seems to be much more promising."

"Kol-"

"Has already suggested I 'sack up' and make the move," Klaus said quickly, slightly embarrassed.

Caroline couldn't help but to giggle. "I can't tell if Kol's a better wingman for you or for me," she said, still laughing.

"I'll just be grateful for the effort," Klaus answered, a bit more serious. "You can write from anywhere, with a tour background for your research to boot."

"You've really put thought into this," Caroline said, unable to hide the awe in her voice.

Klaus shrugged, though she could tell he was nervous. "The offer stands, and I hope you say yes," he said simply. "What do you say, love? Are you up for it?"

Caroline smiled, squeezing his hand in return. "You're on, Mikaelson," she replied.

* * *

Neither of them noticed the other diners subtly taking photos in their direction, though the tabloids ate them up the next day. _Originals_ _Front_ _Man_ _Reads_ _Books_ , one said. _Music,_ _Lyrics_ _and_ _Prose,_ _Oh_ _My_ , said another.

Caroline wouldn't admit it to Klaus until their wedding four years later, when she gifted him a loving scrapbook of their relationship; she bought every different headline she could to commemorate that lunch date. It was the conversation that really began their happily ever after.


	12. Road Trip

**Day 12 - Journey**

Caroline was so tired of driving, but crossing the Virginia state line had reinvigorated her for the last half hour into Mystic Falls. She hadn't realized how much she missed her hometown.

New Orleans was a revelation for the former pageant queen, full of life and mystery for her college years. She had sworn off commitment when her high school sweetheart cheated on her freshman year, falling in love with the city and her career instead. If that was all she had the rest of her life, she could call herself happy.

Then, she met Klaus.

Looking over to her passenger seat, Caroline couldn't help a smile at his sprawled, unconscious form. He had unexpectedly showed up on her doorstep, bag packed to join her trip home for Christmas. Caroline didn't want to offer, too afraid to ruin their still new (yet incredibly serious) relationship. She even fought with him about it, not wanting to move them along too fast.

Instead, he doubled down and brought a gift for her mother. Eight hours later, he was passed out in her car as the worst road trip buddy ever. But because of his adamant desire to spend their first Christmas together, he was also the best boyfriend ever.

Unconsciously stroking the curls from his forehead as she drove, Caroline grimaced as she felt Klaus awake beneath her fingertips.

"Are we there, love?"

His groggy accent was sexy and rough, but Caroline forced herself to focus on the road. "Almost, about twenty minutes or so," she answered. "Are you sure you want to subject yourself to my crazy town?"

Lacing his fingers through hers, Klaus just smiled. "I'm quite sure, sweetheart," he said. "After all, it gave me you."


	13. Just Round Up

**Day 13 - High School**

"Bonnie," Caroline whined over her coffee mug.

"Caroline," Bonnie mocked her tone with a teasing smile. "It's just one class. Grams set tonight's dinner for six sharp, which means Nora has to pick me up early. You're the only one with a free period that hour."

Pouting, Caroline refilled her mug. The teacher's lounge was a much better haven since administration shelled out the cash for a Keurig. "But it's calculus," she pointed out. "You know I'm not allowed to do math without supervision since tipping that waiter seven hundred percent."

"In your defense, you were drunk," Bonnie rationalized, remembering that infamous girls' night at The Grill. "And all they're doing is test prep packets for their exams. Just keep them focused, and direct their questions to the textbook."

"Ugh," Caroline groaned. "You're lucky I love you, and that I have a pile of grading that I can do anywhere."

"Thanks, Care," Bonnie said as the first bell rang. "I'll bring you back some of Grams' cookies."

Just as her best friend strolled into the hallway, Caroline called out, "You better!"

Gripping her coffee, Caroline sighed. She hated math, and high schoolers could sense weakness.

"You're thinking awfully hard, love."

Narrowing her eyes at the smug, British accent, Caroline's head snapped up at the arrival. Klaus Mikaelson was the school's new art teacher, and his first year had been fraught with attempts into wooing her. Their flirty banter had become Caroline's favorite part of the day, but not that day.

"Don't," she warned. "I'm in a mood."

"I may have overheard something about calculus," he chuckled, reaching into her personal space for his own turn at the Keurig. He only used it for hot water to make tea, leading to several playful arguments between the two. "Are you really not allowed to do maths without supervision?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline gave him space at the counter. "I just don't have the patience to focus on numbers when I have better things to do," she reasoned.

"Yes, I'm sure attention to detail is a particular failure of yours," he smirked, carefully pouring the hot water over the tea bag. Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but Klaus continued anyway. "It's not like I've seen you lord over the homecoming dance decorations."

"They were hanging the stars haphazardly," she defended. "It's my job to help advise the student council in their decisions, no matter how silly it may seem to you."

"I quite enjoyed myself at that dance," Klaus admitted, smiling more genuinely than Caroline expected. "Though I never did get that dance you had promised me."

Caroline struggled to find an appropriate response, their flirting never having found so fine a point. "Not on purpose," she answered. "Jackie Andrews had spiked the punch, so I was stuck mixing a replacement batch. You even helped me."

"I know," he said. "But I still find myself regretting that missed opportunity."

Caroline smiled, looking down to hide her blush. "Well," she sighed, only to be cut off by the second bell. It was a two-minute warning for classes to start, and they needed to get back to their classrooms.

"To be continued, love," Klaus said, arching an eyebrow. He left the lounge first, Caroline staring dumbly after him.

As confusing as Bonnie's math class would be, somehow Klaus Mikaelson was even worse.


	14. Bucket List

**Day 14 - College**

Her last week of college before graduation, Caroline felt restless. She had already completed her exams, packed up her apartment to move, and sent in her hiring paperwork for her new job in New York. Her to-do list was finished, and Caroline Forbes had nothing left to do.

Despairing on the lawn chair she had left in her living room after shipping most of her belongings to her new place, Caroline's phone refused to beep with incoming texts. Her friends were all studying, and her draconic tutoring style made her persona non grata in their various cram sessions. She was about to text Rebekah again, but a knock on the door temporarily saved her bestie from dealing with her stir-craziness.

"Please be Bekah," she called playfully before throwing open her door, only to find a different Mikaelson leaning on the threshold.

"Sorry, love," Klaus answered with a smirk. "Will the favorite brother suffice?"

Caroline's mouth opened and shut with a snap, not entirely confident that whatever words tumbling out would have been polite. The shock alone was enough to rattle her, but the fact that Klaus was smirking at her like that chilled her bones in a much different way. Her instinctual habit of rudely dismissing him would have been not only rude, but also counter productive given the massive crush she had been nursing the last four years.

Rebekah had been the best (and worst) roommate she could have asked for her freshman year. Their similarities in personality and fashion sense had pitted them against each other, until they realized they made much better teammates than enemies. This was especially true when it came to boys, and their best friend status was cemented after Rebekah threw her drink in Damon Salvatore's face when he questioned Caroline's presence at his frat's party.

Over the course of their friendship, though, Rebekah had made it very clear that Caroline ought to avoid the Mikaelson brothers. The girls had a good thing going, and neither of them wanted it ruined by lusty feelings gone bad. Kol was easy enough to put on the "no" pile anyway; his penchant for rude innuendo and bad pick up lines made for a good wingman, but a terrible boyfriend. Elijah was the utmost gentleman, the thorough politeness too boring for the snarky Caroline.

Klaus almost became Caroline's exception to the "no Mikaelsons" rule.

Four years older, he worked for some corporate firm in Washington, D.C. He really only made it home to visit his siblings in Richmond, where Caroline and Rebekah attended UVA. His visits were always enjoyable, though, and fraught with flirtatious banter when Caroline was around. She wasn't sure if it started with the intention of pissing off Rebekah (Caroline was not going to question their odd sibling dynamics), but Klaus had always seemed to genuinely care and enjoy her wit, too.

It was never going to go anywhere, but it was nice to think of the "What if?"

Then, the "What if" showed up on her doorstep.

"Klaus," she stammered out a greeting, stepping aside so he could enter the bare apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Bekah texted, saying that you were completely distracting her in your boredom," he explained, sending her a mock, accusatory stare. "I'm supposed to take you off her hands."

"She sent you," Caroline asked, completely confused. "But why?"

Klaus just shrugged. "I had some time off work, and there are worse ways to spend a week," he answered. "She also sent a gift, apparently to give you something to do when she knew you'd be done with everything."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline took the spiral notebook of index cards from him. "I don't need a babysitter," she said petulantly, a little embarrassed that Klaus was witness to her neurotic tendencies. "What is this?"

"I was under strict instructions not to look at it," he answered, holding up his hands defensively.

Slightly distracted by the Henley shifting as he moved his arms, Caroline tried to focus on the first index card in the roll. "The Caroline Forbes, Get the Hell Off My Back and Find a Life While I Finish Finals, You're Done with College Bucket List," she read aloud, smiling at Rebekah's rambling title. Below, there were numbered instructions.

"One, you must finish these tasks in order (no peeking!) before graduating Friday evening. Two, keep Nik with you. I already dragged him into town but I can't give him my attention, and you'll need the company. And make him pay for everything, he can afford it. New York's expensive, and I need you to save your money. I'm not visiting you in a shoebox apartment. Three, take pictures so I can better visualize when you tell me all about this AFTER FINALS. Four, don't text me, I'll text you. I'm studying."

Klaus laughed, clearly not surprised at his sister's bossiness. "Leave it to Bekah to make you have fun," he said.

Caroline smiled, loving the consideration that her friend had put into this project. She looked up a little sheepishly, though. "You don't have to do this with me," she said. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"You read the rules, love," Klaus pointed out with a wink. "I'm supposed to keep you honest. Who knows? We may even enjoy ourselves."

Noting the suggestive tone in his voice, Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably. "Look, Klaus," she said slowly. She wanted to make herself clear without also making everything worse. "I'm graduating in five days, then moving to New York for my first, big-girl job. Bekah is likely the best friend I'm ever going to have, which this bucket list will probably prove. I don't want to throw her friendship away for a fling with you."

"I don't want a fling with you either, sweetheart," Klaus promised without hesitation.

Caroline deflated a little at his automatic denial. She meant she wasn't willing to do the casual sex thing for a few days. Not only would she be risking Rebekah's wrath, but she also really liked Klaus. To be reduced to a casual fuckbuddy to him would devastate Caroline. He just confirmed that she wouldn't even get that because he didn't want her at all.

Instead, Caroline hid her slight emotional turmoil and nodded quickly. "Great," she said, fake smile beaming. "Then we've got a bucket list to get through."

"Can't wait, love," Klaus answered, warmth and excitement in his eyes. His apparent joy at tackling this list with her was enough to lift her spirits and turn her fake smile into a smaller, but more genuine one.

* * *

 **10\. Go to that seafood restaurant north of town that scared you with all the aquariums full of "fresh fish" to eat. Order the menu item that scares you the most.**

"No," Caroline said right as the waiter set her plate in front of her. "I can't."

The waiter was about to apologize and take back the plate, but Klaus waved him off. "She's fine, thank you," he said, looking back at Caroline. "The rules, sweetheart."

Sighing, Caroline nodded to the waiter. "Thank you," she said, dismissing him before looking back to her plate. "They couldn't have disguised it a little better?"

The octopus tentacles were artfully placed and tucked around each other, but it looked no more appetizing to her than the live octopus sitting in the tank next to their table.

"I think that defeats the purpose," Klaus pointed out, ready to dig into his own plate.

"That's easy for you to say," Caroline argued. "You can't even tell you're eating pufferfish, it just looks like fish slices."

Klaus shrugged. "That's the game," he said simply. There was still an evil glint in his eye as he took his first bite.

Caroline winced. "Are you dying? I know you chose it because it's supposed to be poisonous if handled wrong, but seriously, I can't have you dying on my watch, or Bekah will come after me next."

Chewing his bite amusedly, Klaus just smirked. "It's good," he said after swallowing. "And no, not dead. Your turn."

Looking back at her plate, Caroline's pout gave way to stern determination. She sawed her way to spear just a tip of the first tentacle, sticking it into her mouth before she could chicken out.

"And," Klaus asked, prodding her to react with more than the blank expression she wore. She had put up such a fight just to order, he was apparently proud to see her accomplishing her task.

"It's chewy," she answered, looking unsure. "But it didn't taste bad, kind of lemony."

Klaus smiled at her triumphantly, picking up his phone to take a picture of her with her plate. "Smile, love."

* * *

 **9\. Nik pissed me off last month when he told Kol about my brief affair with Stefan. Kol still teases me about that wretched Gilbert girl Stefan's dating now, so Nik must be punished. Put together the worst movie marathon you can think of using only his Netflix account. I want his suggested options section RUINED.**

Caroline laughed out loud reading it, passing it off for Klaus to read himself. Groaning, Klaus shook his head. "I thought he already knew," he defended. "It was ages ago."

"But Stefan's the one who got away from her," Caroline said understandingly. "Even though she's totally happy with Enzo now, Stefan will always be a bit of a bruise for her." Caroline could relate, her bruise was so fresh, it was standing right next to her. "But I have no comfortable furniture left at my apartment, I'm in a sleeping bag on the floor."

"I have a hotel room," Klaus offered simply, no hint of suggestion there. "Will that be comfortable enough?"

Caroline knew money wasn't a problem for any of the Mikaelsons, but Klaus seemed to be doing especially well for himself. The room he had just for a visit with his siblings was gorgeous, though the king-size bed was all Caroline could focus on.

He had already connected his laptop to the TV, moving to the couch so he could pull up the selections.

"Just find the first ABC family movie and hit play," she said, sitting next to him. "That should fit Bekah's instructions."

Three inane movies later, Caroline was fast asleep against his shoulder. Klaus had known that Rebekah was up to something, but the fact that she had orchestrated this whole thing and led them to this point made him suspicious. They had joked throughout their marathon, learning bits and pieces about each other.

"Someone Like You" had her questioning why relationships can't be as simple as a dating formula. During "My Fake Fiancé," he actually opened up about his own failed engagement. She went easy on him for the last movie, one of her favorites he actually enjoyed. Of course, she had seen "Wet Hot American Summer" so many times that she had no problem falling asleep before the talent show.

Klaus couldn't bring himself to be annoyed, though. Instead, he carefully picked her up to place her in the bed.

"Klaus," she asked groggily. "Is the movie over?"

"Yes, love," he answered with a soft grin. "But get some sleep. We have eight more cards to get through this week."

"Okay," she yawned, immediately rolling over and falling back asleep as he covered her. The sundress she was in ought to be comfortable enough, so Klaus didn't feel bad about not offering her pajamas.

Smiling at the blonde curls splayed everywhere, Klaus turned off the lights and made himself comfortable next her. It was a big bed, he rationalized, and they were just sleeping.

* * *

 **8\. Visit the odd ice cream shop downtown and order the strangest flavor they have that day. Switch your cones without telling the other what it is.**

"It's nine in the morning," Klaus complained as Caroline dragged him down the sidewalk. "I don't want ice cream, I want breakfast."

"According to your sister, this is breakfast," Caroline pointed out. "And we're already on number eight, and it's only Tuesday. The faster we get through the cards, the sooner I'm out of your hair."

She had been embarrassed to wake up in Klaus's bed, clearly having made herself at home in his hotel room. He didn't seem to mind, but she felt terrible at the imposition.

"This is fun, love," Klaus insisted, resigning himself to an inappropriate breakfast treat. "And I'm glad you didn't have to sleep on your floor last night."

Caroline shrugged, pushing her way into the ice cream shop Rebekah had chosen. "Then, thank you, I guess," she said quickly, not wanting to dwell on the fact she had slept with Klaus last night. The blush overtaking her face was just a result of accidentally brushing by Klaus too closely in the doorway, not the way she had wished the night before might have ended differently. "Now, pick a flavor."

They decided the best way to choose would be to share their assignment with the worker and ignore the ice cream names. She ended up ordering a white ice cream with something crunchy inside and a brown sauce for Klaus. He chose something absurdly green for her. Silently daring each other to go first, they ended up taking their first tastes at the same time.

"Mmm," they both hummed.

"That's delicious," Caroline said happily, taking a small bite of hers. "It's minty, but it reminds me of guacamole."

"It's avocado mint and sour cream," the worker said, glad she enjoyed it. A lot of people were turned off by the sour cream moniker. "And yours is-"

"Bourbon," Klaus answered in a pleasantly surprised voice.

"And cornflakes," the guy added. "I hope you all enjoy."

They took their cones outside, walking as they finished their treats. "See," Caroline crowed, "ice cream for breakfast isn't that bad."

"No," he said, taking her elbow nudge gracefully. "It really isn't."

* * *

Tuesday included two more cards. They had to spend the afternoon in the Virginia Museum for the Fine Arts, which Klaus loved as a huge art nerd. However, Rebekah wrote that Caroline had to give a tour without looking at the information at all, and Klaus wasn't allowed to correct her. In fact, he wasn't allowed to talk about art, period. He took the admonishment for his "smug arse artist" personality and mulishly kept quiet throughout Caroline's interpretations of the works.

Their evening entertainment was a go-kart place with an arcade. Rebekah was worried that Caroline would miss driving when she moved to New York, so she wanted to get her crazy driving antics out before she gets there. Klaus kicked her ass at skee-ball, but she had the edge in the basketball shooting game. They had so much fun, Caroline almost forgot why Klaus was stuck with her in the first place.

After accepting his offer to stay with him again (those hotel pillows were comfortable), Caroline woke up ready to face their next challenge. They spent almost the entire day at the Kings Dominion theme park, accomplishing the goals of three cards. They rode the biggest roller coasters, even though Klaus hated them. They took pictures with all the character mascots they could find, with the added trouble of doing specific poses.

 _"I'm not proposing to Snoopy," Klaus said, drawing his line in the sand for ridiculousness._

 _Caroline just shrugged and dropped to her knee instead. "Women can propose, too, ass."_

Their third card that day took them to the Ferris Wheel, where Rebekah said they couldn't talk, play with their phones, or anything until they reached the top. Then, Caroline had to turn to the penultimate card, which was cramped with Rebekah's loopy cursive.

 **2\. Caroline, don't read this out loud. I know I've thrown fits in the past and given plenty of speeches about your flirtation with Nik. But, I know you, and I'm pretty sure you like him with real feelings, the kind that can scare us. I love you, and I love Nik, and I feel the need to tell you that Klaus likes you, too. He only admitted it to me when I found a sketchbook full of your face, and I've never seen him like this with anyone. And before you freak about New York and long distance, the asshat probably hasn't told you he's been transferred to his firm's New York office. You've done so much, Caroline, and you're set for a whole new adventure. I just wanted you to know that Klaus can be part of that adventure, if you want. My last final is Friday morning, but I have a feeling you won't be able to tear yourself away from my brother until your graduation. Enzo and I will be there to cheer you on and take you out to dinner after. Take this for what you will, but if I'm right about you and Nik, turn the card and let him read the last one without telling him anything (and for the record, I don't need pics of what happens next). I love you, and happy graduation! Bex**

Mouth open in surprise, Caroline just looked up at Klaus. He looked expectant, wondering why she hadn't read the card out loud. His dimples were so deep, though, with how wide his smile was.

Caroline took a minute to process. Klaus was moving to New York, and Rebekah somehow thought he liked her.

"I don't want a fling with you either, sweetheart," he had said.

Was that supposed to be a clue? Because she had seriously misread it, if it were.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline turned the card quickly and passed the packet to Klaus. Brows furrowed in confusion, Klaus looked down to read the card. His head snapped up, the expression on his face more intense than anything Caroline had ever seen from him. He immediately moved to her seat and pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss, the effects of which were no less heightened by the rocking of the cart.

By how fast he moved, Caroline had expected the kiss to be rough and a little messy. Instead, his lips moved gently with hers, the kiss deep and slow. They were lost in the moment as fingers explored skin and curls.

She hadn't realized they made it back down to the ground until the attendant opened their gate and coughed. Embarrassed at their intertwined bodies on the seat, Caroline giggled a little hysterically. Klaus just grabbed her hand and the index cards, leading her out to solid ground.

"What did your card even say to cause that," Caroline asked with a breathless smile, wondering what Rebekah could have written to inspire such immediate action.

Wrapping an arm around Caroline's waist, he handed her the cards. He kissed her temple as they walked away, the park warning visitors that it was time to leave. "Read for yourself, love," he answered cheekily, seemingly content to keep her close.

 **1\. Kiss her, you asshat. Don't screw it up.**

Caroline giggled as they walked, talking the whole way about how their feelings had developed and why they were so reserved. When they made it back to his hotel, though, Caroline felt much more comfortable spending the night. And all of the next day.

Years later, they still hadn't lived down Rebekah's gloating over finally getting them together. She demanded full credit.


	15. Birthdays

**Day 15 - Growing Up**

 _When she turned 10, her dad had already left._

Klaus looked at the clock and groaned. At 16 years old, he shouldn't have been exhausted by 8 p.m. His mother had left him in charge of the younger kids, though, and their energy never ran out. Henrik and Kol were already put to bed, but Klaus knew the girls would be up a little longer. He could hear the pop music coming from Rebekah's room.

Determined to enjoy whatever part of the weekend he could salvage, Klaus decided to play video games in the TV room for the rest of the night. He barely noticed the time passing until he heard tiny sniffles coming from the hallway. Pausing the game, he waited for whichever sibling had woken up.

Instead, Caroline turned the corner, twirling her blonde pigtail around a finger and wiping her red-rimmed eyes.

"It's nearly midnight, Caroline," Klaus said gently, startling the poor girl. "What's wrong?"

As comfortable with Klaus as his own sister, Caroline climbed onto the couch and settled in next to him. "It's almost my birthday," she whispered. "I didn't want to sleep in case Mommy came to pick me up. She promised to spend the whole day with me."

Klaus sighed, tucking his arm around the little girl's shoulders. "I think she meant tomorrow once you woke up," he said, knowing that still wouldn't happen. Caroline spent more time at the Mikaelson house than her own because her mother's job was so demanding. "You have to sleep before you get there."

"But what if she doesn't come back," Caroline asked, her lip wobbling in fear.

Bill Forbes had left the town in scandal just a month ago, so Klaus was familiar with Caroline's worry. "She will," he promised, reminding himself to tell his mother about this. "But since it's your birthday in," he looked to the clock, "two minutes, how about a little treat before you go back to bed?"

"Seriously?!"

Klaus shushed her for fear of waking up the others before nodding. "Come on," he whispered. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, where he made them both mugs of hot chocolate, only topping hers with some whipped cream.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," he said, chuckling at the whipped cream covering her wide grin. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

 _When she turned 16, Tyler had asked her out._

Klaus was waiting in the car, annoyed that Rebekah was taking so long to collect Caroline. He had already agreed to be their designated driver for the Lockwood party, calling it Caroline's birthday present. He was annoyed enough to be stuck at home for the long weekend, but at least this got him out of the house.

He looked up at the mansion still swarming with unsupervised teenagers in various states of drunkenness. Worried that Caroline might be worse off than Rebekah could handle by herself, Klaus was about to go searching when two blondes happily bounced toward his car.

"Hi, Nik," Rebekah crowed, only slurring a little bit.

"Thanks for driving, Klaus," Caroline said brightly, looking decidedly more sober than he expected.

"You all look happy," he said drily, waiting for them to buckle up. "Good party?"

"I don't know Caroline, did you have fun?" Rebekah's voice was sly and knowing, putting Klaus on edge. He knew what happened at parties, and he didn't like the idea of the girls participating in…activities.

Caroline just grinned shyly in the backseat. "I did," she answered.

Rebekah leaned over the console into Klaus's space, practically yelling into his ear. "Tyler asked her out," she cried. "Caroline has a date for her birthday tomorrow!"

Klaus looked back to the blonde biting her lip. "Congratulations?"

Caroline just scoffed, annoyance taking away some of her joyful expression. "I don't know what your problem is with Tyler, but I'm excited," she said. "It's not like I have anything else to do tomorrow."

Both Klaus and Rebekah cringed at the reminder her mother would be working for her birthday again. "My problem isn't with Tyler, but he's too much like his cousin Mason," he explained instead. "Just be careful."

While the girls squealed about how exactly Tyler asked, Klaus tried to shrug off the protectiveness he felt. She was just his kid sister's best friend, and he didn't want her to get hurt. Nothing questionable about that at all.

 _When she turned 18, Rebekah hated her._

Klaus's apartment wasn't really big enough for visitors, but that never stopped Rebekah from making whatever excuses she could to stay the night. It was pretty inconvenient to live within an hour of Mystic Falls. He was close to work in Richmond, but he was still too close to home. The one good thing about Rebekah's habit was that she always called first.

Well, almost always.

"What are you doing here," Klaus asked, finding an annoyed Rebekah at his doorstep. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Rebekah said, stomping her way into the apartment. "Caroline invited Stefan to her birthday party, despite my strict instructions otherwise."

Klaus just rolled his eyes before going back to his sketching. At 24, he was over dealing with Rebekah's petty squabbles. "It was her party, Bekah, and Stefan is your friend, too."

"He was my friend until his brother treated Caroline like shit," Rebekah yelled. "I don't understand how she can forgive him, let alone welcome him into her house."

Shaking his head, Klaus tried to process the information. He could point out that Stefan isn't his brother, but he preferred to focus on the more concerning issue. "What did Damon do to Caroline?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Like you don't know." Seeing his dumbfounded face, though, Rebekah blanched. "I thought Kol told you. He told everyone else."

"Told me what," Klaus seethed, unsure why rage was building so quickly inside him. Damn that protectiveness again.

A knock on the door distracted Rebekah from answering, and Klaus was still frustrated when he ripped open the door. He calmed immediately when he found an annoyed Caroline on the other side. "Is she here?"

"Did you really just drive an hour to yell at me," Rebekah asked snidely.

"Did you really just drive an hour to skip the party you helped to plan," Caroline retorted. "Seriously, Bex, it's nuts to punish Stefan. I'm over it."

"No, you're not," Rebekah yelled. "You still can't look at Elena without crying."

"Will someone please tell me what happened," Klaus broke in, scared at the big dark secret of what Damon Salvatore did to Caroline. He knew it was silly to feel left out of high school drama, but Caroline was basically family.

Sighing, Caroline crossed her arms tightly around her middle. "He cheated on me," she admitted. "I walked in on him with Elena months ago, and Bekah still insists on punishing Stefan."

"Because the arse defended the arsehole brother, and he still looks at Elena with those moony eyes because he hasn't realized how completely oafish his attempts at wooing her have been," Rebekah ranted.

"Meaning he needs our help more than anyone," Caroline pointed out. "You don't really want to leave him with only Damon and Elena to talk to, do you?"

Klaus just watched the girls argue, relaxing that he had overestimated Damon's threat to Caroline. True, cheating was a low blow, especially for the blonde to have witnessed it first hand. "I think," he interjected, causing the girls to glare at him, "that you're both here now. Why not have a do-over celebration without any other problematic friends?"

"You don't have to," Caroline said with a weak smile. "I'm sorry we barged in."

"It's no trouble, love," he insisted. "I was just enjoying a night in, so I'll be glad for the company. You two can take my bedroom and I'll sleep out here."

"Thank you, Nik," Rebekah said, finally loosening up with her anger. "Can we raid your kitchen for a real party?"

Shaking his head, Klaus answered, "The food is yours for the taking, but stay away from the booze. Not only will you not appreciate it, I'm not being held responsible for your lushy habits."

That earned him a giggle from Caroline, which Klaus didn't feel proud of at all. He was a grown man with his own life; he was just happy to be done with the immature fight.

 _When she turned 22, Klaus forgot._

Klaus was stuck really late at work again, and the niggling feeling that he was missing something unsettled him. His boss had kept him super busy for at least a month now, and Klaus's eyes hurt from staring at his computer screen. He considered calling Caroline, but he knew she had an early class the next morning. The apartment was just up the road from him, making the urge to slip into bed with her all the more tempting.

Rebekah had all but mutinied when Caroline chose to attend a university in California, refusing to allow her friend to move so far away. Though modern technology made attending college in different states much easier for them, Rebekah still worried that Caroline would be all alone. When Klaus was offered a job in the same city, she encouraged him to take the opportunity and keep an eye on her friend.

That plan stupendously misfired when they started dating later Caroline's freshman year.

Caroline had been so focused on settling and making friends that she never realized how much she had come to rely on Klaus as a support system. He was always there to help with her homework and to go grocery shopping with. She helped him decorate his apartment, and he constantly talked her out of adopting pets.

It wasn't until Rebekah pointed out she never mentioned boys that Caroline realized why she sucked at the dating game. She wanted to date Klaus.

He didn't even notice the first time she asked him out. Klaus thought they were just trying the new Mexican restaurant like they did any other in the neighborhood. Thoroughly embarrassed and overdressed, Caroline faked sick halfway through and went back home.

The next day, Klaus brought a not-at-all-sick Caroline chicken soup and crackers. He had stroked the hair out of her face, making sure she was okay, when her control snapped. She kissed him hard. Once he realized she wasn't actually ill, he enthusiastically reciprocated.

More than three years later, and they were still together.

Looking at his watch, Klaus saw the time strike midnight and change the date on his phone. "Bloody hell," he cried out, rushing to pack up his things.

When he finally made it to the apartment they shared, he found her asleep on their bed. Her lingerie was rumpled and the champagne bucket was sweating all over the night table. Sitting next to her, Klaus did his best to wrangle the blankets around her slumbering form.

"Klaus," she grumbled, stirring a bit. "Is it midnight?"

"About twelve-thirty, love," he answered, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I forgot tonight's tradition until I saw the date. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"S'okay," she sighed, falling back asleep. "You can owe me half an hour tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. Klaus smiled, stroking her hair until her light snore came back. He cleaned up the champagne bucket mess, putting the bottle back in the fridge. They would call in sick and celebrate with a champagne breakfast instead.

 _When she turned 25, she was ready for her happily ever after._

Klaus was horrified at the scene in front of him.

"I didn't mean to," Caroline swore, guilt written all over her face.

He had found her in their closet, staring at the open velvet box she had dug out from underneath the bottom drawer.

"How did you even find it," he asked, trying to contain his annoyance (and reluctant amusement) at the ruined surprise.

Caroline shuffled, looking down at the ring still. "I…dropped something."

"You were looking for your birthday present," he accused, finally laughing at their ridiculous situation.

"This isn't it, right?" Caroline may have felt bad that she accidentally found the ring, but that didn't mean he was only allowed to propose for her birthday.

"No, love," Klaus assured her, pulling the box out of her hands. "This was for the family dinner next month, because Rebekah promised to throttle me if she missed your reaction."

The breath left Caroline as he knelt down on one knee anyway.

"I always want to be there for you, just like you're always there for me," he said seriously. "I want to celebrate all your birthdays. Will you marry me?"

Nodding, Caroline just fell onto him, wrapping him in a hug. "Of course I will," she sniffled. "I love you." She kissed him lovingly, only to jump up right away.

"The birthday champagne became engagement champagne," she called from the kitchen. "So we're definitely having two bottles!"


	16. Perfect Timing

**Day 16 - Mates**

It used to be that no one believed in soul mates. As time passed, it became a silly notion that there was only one person in the entire world meant only for you. People fell in and out of love wildly, never realizing there was something perfect out there, just for them.

As simple as touching hands, a person would just know. The knowledge and yearning would bubble up inside them, only to be soothed by the very hand they were still holding.

A common enough legend, teenagers in the throes of first love would very seriously raise their hand to the other. They would laugh off the devastation when nothing happened, "It's just for fun."

But sometimes…

Sometimes, it worked.

"Oh, Caroline," Elena said dreamily, her saccharine voice practically dripping through the phone. "He's wonderful."

Still applying her makeup for the day, Caroline was careful not to let her derisive snort carry over the speakerphone. "Congratulations," she said, trying not to sound too dry. "You can live happily ever after with Damon Salvatore."

"You don't believe me," Elena asked, and Caroline could easily picture her pout. "It's true!" Caroline resisted pointing out that Elena only had to wait this long to figure out that Damon was the one for her because she had been dating his brother since high school. Poor Stefan.

Caroline sighed, spritzing her face with the finishing spray before picking up her phone. "I believe that you believe it," she hedged. "I'm just not meant to have a soul mate."

It wasn't for a lack of trying on a teenaged Caroline's part, though. She had hoped, wished and prayed to find a love like that, but she wasn't the least bitter about Elena getting it. Not at all.

"I've got to get to work, Elena," she said, trying to get her friend off the phone. "They have this big announcement, and I don't want to be late."

"Fine, but don't give up," Elena chirped. "You'll find your mate, too!"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline hung up the phone and made her way out of the house and toward the subway. "Yeah, because that's exactly what I need right now," she muttered.

* * *

At 25, Caroline was pretty happy with her life. She and her mom finally got along, work was fun and engaging, and her boyfriend was great. Living in New York City had always been a dream for her, so she was literally living her dream.

Weaving through other people on the sidewalk, Caroline quickly strode into the eMates headquarters. For all her doubts about soulmates, she loved her job working for the dating service. As an event manager, she handled everything from corporate retreats to singles mixers the company put on for publicity. Planning parties might seem silly to most, but Caroline enjoyed every minute.

She made it to her desk, where a fancy coffee awaited her. "Good morning, gorgeous," Enzo said from behind her. She whirled around to peck him lightly on the lips, aware of their surroundings. While working at the same company as her boyfriend made for great access during the day, there was definitely a downside in limiting their affection.

"Good morning," she said, picking up her coffee for a sip. "Have you heard from Damon yet?"

"About the happy couple," he asked, reaching for her hand. There was nothing subtle about the action, both of them curious if they were just missing something with the whole soulmate business. Clearly not feeling anything out of the ordinary, Enzo just shrugged. "He's been lovesick over his brother's girl for ages. At least now he knows why."

"We're happy, too," Caroline said, though not as confidently as she meant. She really didn't want to open the can of worms that the grass could be greener elsewhere, but if the soulmate thing was real…

"Disgustingly so," Enzo said, leaning down for another kiss. "I've got to go check my email before this big announcement. I'll see you in the auditorium, gorgeous."

As he left for his office in customer service, Caroline didn't even try to hide the big smile he brought to her face. She had such a good boyfriend, and she found him without any mystical juju.

* * *

"Bonnie," Caroline called, finding her friend in the front row of the eMates auditorium and taking the seat next to her. The company was growing so fast in popularity, they needed the space for company wide updates and press conferences. "Do you know what this is about?"

Bonnie worked in Technology Development, a department which Caroline lumped together as "computer people." Super smart and inventive, Bonnie had already improved their algorithm for matching clients to prospective mates by leaps and bounds. Her serene calm, though, told Caroline that she knew exactly what was about to be presented.

"Let's just say that Damon and Elena won't be the only lucky ones anymore," she answered cryptically.

"Ugh," Caroline groaned. "She called you, too? I swear, if she wants to tell the whole world how wonderful Damon is, she needs to take me off that listserv." Getting out her rant over Elena's new mate status, Caroline finally processed what Bonnie had said. "Bon-"

"Hello, everyone," Alaric said from the front. He had built the company as a way to find love after his first wife broke his heart and left him. "The eMates team has been very successful in sparking solid relationships all over the world. Today, we wanted to share the next step in our software.

"We've all heard the legends regarding soulmates. When you touch hands, your world finds a new center because this is the one person you're supposed to spend your life with. It's rare enough that we can write off instances as overestimation, but not so rare that we can fully deny the possibility. Here at eMates, we've turned the possibility into reality."

Caroline looked over to Bonnie, whose eyes had a triumphant gleam in them. She turned back to Alaric, something uncomfortable settling in her spine.

"With the fingerprint technology freely available on smartphones, our developers were able to collect this data from volunteer soulmate pairs. They have built an algorithm that can predict the results of hands touching in a potential match. Our current research has a seventy-five percent success rate on finding true mates," Alaric said proudly. "And now, we need your help.

"Whether it's to find a new relationship, double-check a current one, or just for a laugh, we are seeking volunteers within the company to sign up for the beta matching process."

Caroline's entire face scrunched into a frown. Not only was her company legitimizing this soulmate nonsense, they wanted her to help perfect it. She peeked over her shoulder to find Enzo's face in the crowd. Caroline cringed at the intrigue in his expression.

* * *

Three months later, Caroline was miserable.

Bonnie had strong-armed her into signing up, if only for improving the service. Enzo was more than happy to agree, though he insisted it was just a lark. Their relationship wasn't that serious yet, but it still annoyed Caroline that he was keeping his options open.

Only a week had passed before he matched with someone in the California office, some woman named Maggie. "It's the oddest thing," Enzo had explained. "We went to grade school together before her family moved away." Caroline could tell he felt bad about leaving her in the dust, but she still encouraged him to transfer.

As everyone around the company was giddy with the success of their beta test, Caroline stood out as the crabby one. "Come on, Care," Bonnie said at lunch one day. "Your match is out there somewhere, he just doesn't work for the company. We open to the public next week, just you wait."

"And if he never signs up," Caroline asked. "Or if he's married? What if he's terrible and I don't want to be with him? This whole thing sucks."

"But what if he's great," Bonnie pointed out. "Single, hot, and completely nuts for you?"

Though she was an optimist in everything else, Caroline had no faith in her romantic history. "I have yet to meet anyone who fits that description," she said, poking at her salad. "Enzo was the closest, and he just dropped me for his soul mate."

Bonnie just sighed. "Which means that you have one, too," she tried.

Caroline wasn't holding her breath.

* * *

"No, Bekah," Klaus seethed. "I'm not signing up for an inane dating site. I happen to like my life as it is."

He was wiping down the bar, taking the rare night that he worked the line. His sister had stopped by for a gin and tonic, plus a lecture on his on single status.

"I'm tired of meeting bimbos, Nik," Rebekah whined. "You could have a soul mate out there somewhere, and you're just refusing to find out."

"You haven't found one yet," he pointed out rudely, giving the bar a quick survey. Only a few people were around, and none of them regulars to tease him over his baby sister's badgering. She had been crowing about this site for months, but she still hadn't convinced him to join.

"I received a name," she announced smugly. "Stefan Salvatore is out there and waiting for me, just you watch."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus just watched her bounce out of the bar without paying for her drink. Cleaning up, he noticed another blonde slip into the same seat a while later. "What can I get you?"

"Scotch, neat please," she said politely, unwrapping the scarf from her neck.

He poured her drink, but she stopped him before he put the bottle away. "Can you make it a double," she asked. "I'm meeting a friend, and she's going to be unbearable."

"Engagement," he asked, filling the glass a bit more. Klaus was no stranger to women drowning their lonely heart sorrows because of a friend's marital bliss.

"Might as well be," the girl muttered. Looking up sheepishly, she shrugged. "She's been dancing around her feelings for this guy forever, while dating his brother. She found out they're actually soulmates, and this is the first time in months I've seen her because she's been so wrapped up in him."

Klaus groaned in commiseration. "My sister has been obsessed with soulmates as well," he said. He didn't usually share with his customers, but something about this girl was so open, he couldn't help it. "She's even been pestering me to sign up for that horrendous eMates program."

The blonde scoffed. "You think that's bad," she said. "Try working for eMates. My coworker begged me to sign up. She feels so bad because clearly, there is no match for me."

"I can't imagine that, love," Klaus said honestly. She was stunning, anyone could see that.

"The name is Caroline," she corrected automatically, though giving a kind smile as she offered her hand.

"Klaus," he said, reaching to accept the handshake.

The second they clasped hands, their eyes shot up and locked on each other.

"Well, shit," Caroline breathed, eyes wide.


	17. Loyalty & Repayment

**Day 17 - Royalty**

"Darling," Petra called from the next room. "I have wonderful news!"

The gorgeous vampire flashed into Caroline's office, where she had been writing missives to her counterparts across the world. Three hundred years had passed since leaving Mystic Falls, and Caroline's endless travels finally landed her in Athens. She had been introduced to Petra, as a matter of respect to the city's supernatural leader. The older woman had taken a shine to Caroline, and ten years later, the blonde had secured a place in her court as a chief diplomat. As shocked as she was at the idea of "vampire courts," Caroline found that she liked the structure.

She was also Petra's current consort, but Caroline placed no weight on enduring romantic relationships when she could make herself valuable in other ways.

"Just a minute," Caroline said, finishing her email to the Australian high court. "I need to send the expectations for your visit to Darwin, making sure their werewolf issues have been cleared up."

"Always taking care of me," Petra cooed, brushing the hair out of Caroline's face from behind. "But we shall be postponing our trip for the time being."

"What," Caroline cried. "I've been working on it for months!"

"New preparations shall be made here, as we are expecting some very important visitors," Petra answered, giddy with delight. "The Original family has finally decided to visit. They haven't since I took power over Athens, and I've been feeling quite neglected."

Normally, Caroline would have made an overt suggestion at Petra's "neglect," but she was stuck on the pertinent information at the moment. "The Originals?"

"Have I never mentioned them," Petra asked dismissively. "They're the first vampires ever created, and we are all descended from them in a fashion. Rebekah was a dear friend back in the sixteenth century, so I'm quite excited to see her again."

Caroline tried desperately to remain impassive, but she still found her breath hard to catch. She had never shared her history with a certain Original, not needing an extra target on her back that always seemed to follow his name. A part of her felt bad for not sharing with Petra, but three hundred years was a long time. "I've heard rumors," Caroline hedged, looking away. "Will it just be Rebekah, then?"

"No, I am to be honored with the whole contingent," Petra said triumphantly.

Caroline nodded until she blanched with a sudden realization. "I hear that the hybrid doesn't like challenges to his power," she said, having seen the proof herself. "Perhaps they mean you harm, since you've been so successful."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Petra said, unconcerned. "This is good news. You're my connection to other courts, surely you understand the benefits of friendship."

"I do," Caroline sighed. She had been lucky to have avoided the Original connection for that long, she supposed. "But I could go to Darwin for you, rather than postponing," she offered. Denial or no, it was worth a shot.

Petra pouted. "I had been looking forward to showing you off," she said, ruffling Caroline's curls. "You're still so young in our world."

If Petra was annoyed by Caroline's wide-eyed plea at innocence, she didn't show it. "All right, you may go to Australia," she sighed. "I know you were looking forward to it. Give them my apologies."

Leaning forward to peck her on the lips, Caroline smiled brightly. "I will," she promised. "I'll bring back plenty of souvenirs and a new contract for travel documentation among supernaturals."

"Thank you, my dear," Petra said. "But you don't know what you're missing. I'll be throwing many parties for our guests."

"Enjoy yourself," Caroline said, quickly backing away before Petra could change her mind. "I'll send you plenty of beach selfies so you don't miss me too much."

"I miss you already," Petra answered cryptically as Caroline made her way to pack. Caroline shook it off, but she couldn't let go of the thought that Petra knew more than she let on.

* * *

"You've done wonders for the city, Petra," Elijah complimented, looking around the grand hall the vampire had led them to for dinner. "Have you struggled much in assuming the throne?"

"It's a wonder how time passes," Petra noted. "It's been nearly fifty years that I've held Athens in my charge. Cities all hold their issues, but I find myself enjoying this place more and more. These last ten years have been especially wonderful, as my diplomat is especially good at her job."

"I've heard the whispers, Petra," Rebekah teased kindly. They truly were good friends. "This diplomat is also your consort?"

"She's a lovely girl," Petra smiled, thinking of Caroline. "Australia is being graced with her presence on my behalf, despite her wish to meet you."

"A diplomat," Klaus chuckled. "Such a boring sort."

Anger flared in Petra's expression; she had never particularly enjoyed the hybrid. "Caroline is not boring in the least," she defended. "While most diplomats would be terrified to ruin relations with bluntness, she is unabashedly honest in all her dealings. I'm quite lucky to have her."

"I'm sure," Klaus answered drily, though a flicker of a memory flew through him. The Caroline he once knew was also forthright, though this couldn't possibly be the same one. How would a young girl from Mystic Falls end up with such a high position in a foreign court?

* * *

"They killed her."

Caroline received the message halfway through her Darwin visit, and she dropped everything to race back home to Athens. She had warned Petra, knowing this was a possibility. Their armies had held ground for a day, but they were waiting for a leader. As Petra's consort and diplomat, she held the most power and allegiance among the court.

The flight had been nothing but stewing in her grief, going over every detail given by her deputies still in the city. The Originals had played nice with Petra, until they discovered her connection with the humans of Athens. On Caroline's advice, she had created a symbiotic organization that provided protection for the humans and sustenance for the vampires.

They had accused her of putting the entire vampire race in danger of worldwide recognition, and Klaus immediately killed her among the full court. He demanded fealty from the had immediately submit to his power, yet they looked to Caroline for revenge and rebellion.

Unknown to the Mikaelsons, Caroline was more than ready for the challenge.

* * *

Caroline was greeted at the airport by Emile, one of Petra's closest friends in Athens. He looked haggard and pale, the deep sadness clear on his face. "I couldn't-"

"It's okay," Caroline said quickly, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed, the tears still falling down her cheeks. Straightening her posture, Caroline wiped the smudges under her eyes. "Do they know about me?"

"Just that you were due to return from Australia next week," Emile answered. "I think they assumed you would avoid the city now that your protector has fallen."

Caroline scowled defiantly. "I am my own protector, as well as the protector of our city," she snarled. "Has everyone played along so far?" She hated the thought that more people would die out of loyalty to Petra before she could coordinate a plan.

"We were waiting for you," Emile said, happy to pass on the burden of leadership.

"That's good," Caroline said. "We'll need a meeting to discuss our options, but nothing so blatant that it tips off the Originals. I don't want them to know I'm here until the right moment."

Emile narrowed his eyes. "You say that like you know them."

"I did once," Caroline whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

"You just had to kill Petra," Rebekah seethed toward Klaus.

He was comfortably lounged in Petra's study. Something about the room warmed him, despite the immaculate tidiness. Elijah had already poked through the desk, but there was nothing freely available to inform them on the court they had just taken over. Klaus didn't care for hacking, so Elijah had called a talented minion that would arrive within the week.

Instead, Klaus meant to enjoy his new kingdom. After the spectacular failure of New Orleans, he and his siblings had taken to traveling. Feeling listless, though, Rebekah insisted on settling somewhere. She had missed Petra, and the well established society ought to have offered plenty of opportunity for ass kissing.

But Petra had dared to succeed where Klaus had failed. Her ability to live peacefully among the humans made him unspeakably angry, especially given several failed experiments with human lovers. He was always too dark for them to completely accept, and the vampire lovers just used him for his power. At least witches offered something in return.

Perhaps killing Petra was too brash, but his siblings hadn't dared to malign him publicly. As angry as Rebekah might be, Petra wasn't that good of a friend to justify burning the family ties.

"I'm concerned about the consort," Elijah said, walking in. "I don't believe this is Petra's study at all, as it's much smaller than the other quarters. Yet, this is where all the pertinent information seems to be stored."

"I'm inclined to let the girl eviscerate Nik," Rebekah replied. "Petra was a good friend."

"You have others," Klaus said dismissively. "And no consort will be trouble enough to justify this worry, 'Lijah. If necessary, I'll just kill her, too."

Rebekah huffed, stomping out of the room. "There will never be a city large enough to contain your ego," she yelled.

"Niklaus," Elijah groaned as his brother just smirked into his scotch. "You've already disturbed Athens enough, I don't understand this destructive need to mold a city to your desires."

"I like it here," Klaus shrugged. "And the dissenters will come forth any day now. We set an example, and the rule is ours. Rebekah's the one who wanted to settle."

"Settle, not start a war," Elijah admonished.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the door. Elijah recognized the vampire from Petra's inner circle. Emile, he thought. "You asked me to let you know if the consort returned. She has."

"You are in direct contact with her," Klaus asked, sitting up. He always did love plucky upstarts; it was so much fun to pluck their hearts from their chests.

Emile gulped at being addressed by the hybrid. "She asked to speak with Elijah," he said. "Alone."

"She must know our reputations," Klaus said smugly.

"Nevertheless, I am inclined to agree with her request," Elijah said. "She is still grieving Petra, and I doubt being faced with her murderer would keep the conversation civil."

Sighing, Klaus relaxed back into his chair. "Fine," he answered. "I don't particularly care for the details anyway."

That was a lie, and Elijah knew better of his controlling brother. However, he hoped with everything Klaus had already done to Athens, he would leave the consort be.

"Very well," he said, nodding to Emile. "Take me to her."

* * *

"I half expected this to be a trap," Elijah said, assuming the blonde faced away from him to be the consort he was meeting. The hotel conference room wasn't quite to his standards, but he understood the need for neutral ground. "I wouldn't have blamed you, had that been the case."

"I know better," the woman answered, finally turning. "Submit or die is the Mikaelson way, right?"

"Caroline Forbes," Elijah said, unable to hide his shock. "You're a long way from Mystic Falls."

"And you're a long way from playing the friendly acquaintance," she answered sharply. "You let Klaus kill Petra."

"I'd thank you to be respectful," he warned. "We were never that close."

"Respectfulness went out the window when Klaus killed Petra, and you know it," Caroline said tightly, holding onto whatever composure she could. "That said, I want you to protect my people from more death. Athens is thriving for us, and they deserve more than for Klaus to destroy it."

"What are you proposing in return?"

She held up a notebook, tossing it to him. "I've accrued incredible intelligence as Petra's chief diplomat," she said. "My desk holds enough secrets to take down any regime throughout the world. These are the passwords you'll need to access them."

Elijah glanced down at the small book before looking back up. "And you're just handing this over freely," he asked skeptically.

"And I'll be leaving Athens," Caroline said. "I'm your best chance for inciting a full rebellion, and I'm promising to leave peacefully. The information is really just a good faith effort to protect the city despite my absence."

"If your people fight-"

"They won't," Caroline insisted. "I've explained the situation to them. They understand I'm doing my best by them."

"I don't understand," Elijah admitted.

Caroline just smirked. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Elijah was at a loss, but Caroline had already turned to leave. "Just like that," he asked, suspicious and bewildered at the same time.

"Just like that," she confirmed, before taking on a wicked smile. "But make sure to tell Klaus he only has Athens by my grace. He may have killed Petra, but I will never forget her."

With that, she flashed out of the room, leaving Elijah to contemplate the notebook Caroline had left.

* * *

Emile and his partner watched Klaus wander about the room, getting to know the new vampires under his regime. "I still don't get it," Angela told Emile. "How does Caroline leaving accomplish anything for us?"

"She exchanged her information for our safety," he explained.

"But that guarantees nothing," Angela hissed, mindful of the Mikaelsson's powerful hearing. "They could kill us all tomorrow if they so chose."

"It was the oddest thing," Emile said. "She promised that Elijah would keep his word, and that Klaus would be gone soon."

"He's still here, though!"

Emile was about to answer when Elijah walked in, looking confused. He quickly pulled Klaus aside, waving Caroline's notebook as he whispered. Klaus stepped back, shocked at whatever his brother had said. Without another word, the hybrid flashed away, leaving his brother dumbstruck behind him.

"The idiot," Rebekah scoffed after Elijah shared Caroline's parting message. "She's smarter than I ever gave her credit for."

"What do you mean?" Elijah truly had no idea why Klaus would drop everything to chase Caroline.

Rebekah just smiled ruefully. "The cruelest repayment Caroline Forbes can ever give to Nik would be to run from him," she answered. "He'll never give Athens a second glance while he has her just out of sight."

At Elijah's mystified look, Rebekah sighed. "Really, brother, you aren't this dense. Caroline was the one who got away, and Nik has no intention of letting that happen again."

"Even though she hates him," Elijah asked, still confused at the significance the once baby vampire held for his brother.

"Because she hates him, I'd wager," Rebekah replied, already bored of the subject. "Come, we should meet our new friends. If they could like Caroline Forbes, they'll love me."


	18. Things Not Seen

**Day 18 - Supernatural Creatures**

The Mikaelsons had just moved to town, and Esther desperately wanted her children to find some happiness in Mystic Falls. The move from London had been rough on Finn and Rebekah. Already in high school, Finn had to leave his friends behind. Rebekah was still young, young enough to retreat to her imaginary friend for solace and companionship.

Mikael wanted to drive out this "Niklaus" for good, so Esther made an effort to find Rebekah real-life playmates.

She met Lily Salvatore in the market, and she had two young boys herself. Stefan was just the same age as Rebekah, and the women quickly arranged a playdate for the two to get to know each other.

Esther was nervous when she pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. Rebekah could be an excitable child with a penchant for bossiness, and Esther was worried that she would scare off any new friends. They'd be stuck with Niklaus forever.

A sallow, but pretty pre-teen answered the door. "I'm Esther Mikaelson, and this is Rebekah," she introduced. "Your mother invited us for tea."

"I'm Damon," the kid answered politely, stepping back to allow them entry. "My mother is in the kitchen, but Stefan's up in his room." He looked down at Rebekah, the little blonde looking around the house curiously. "Would you like to meet Stefan?"

Rebekah bounced on her toes, glancing up to her mother. "Can I bring Nik," she asked eagerly. "He wants to meet him, too."

Damon furrowed his brow in confusion, but Esther just sighed. "Have fun, darling," she said, brushing Rebekah's hair back.

Lily appeared in the doorway, leading her toward another room as Damon took Rebekah's hand and walked down another hall. "I hope it goes well," Esther mentioned to the other mother. "Rebekah has been playing with only her imaginary friend for months now."

"Stefan's the same way," Lily admitted. "He would be such a broody little boy if it weren't for Caroline's influence. She's apparently a bright light for him to enjoy."

"I suppose there are small miracles in that," Esther said politely, though worried that Stefan's own imaginary friend would encourage Rebekah to hold onto hers. "The tea smells lovely," she continued, wanting some peace from the topic at hand.

* * *

"Those are my journals," Stefan said, pointing to some books.

"What's a seven-year-old have to journal about," Klaus huffed, grimacing at the sheer number of notebooks.

Rebekah giggled. "Don't be mean, Nik," she admonished. Turning to Stefan, she softened her smile. "My friend thinks journals are silly, but I think it's nice."

"Who's your friend," Stefan asked defensively, crossing his arms. Caroline always told him not to let people make fun of him.

"That's right, Stefan," Caroline cheered from behind him. "Way to stand up for yourself!"

"Nik is my imaginary friend, but that just means only I can see him until I introduce him to someone who believes he exists," Rebekah explained. It wasn't for a lack of trying on her part, her parents just didn't believe Nik was really there. Finn barely even spoke to her anymore since he got a girlfriend. Even Sage didn't believe her!

Stefan smiled, actually looking excited for once. "I have one, too," he cried happily. "Her name's Caroline. She's really pretty and nice, and she plays with me when Damon is too busy with chores."

"Stefan," Caroline warned. "Once you introduce me, you can't take it back. Rebekah would be able to see me, too."

"Good," Stefan answered defiantly. "You need more friends."

Caroline scoffed, but preened her hair in preparation for appearing to Rebekah. "Fine," she sighed. Her young charge often listened to her, so to go against her advice meant that he really cared about this.

"Rebekah," Stefan said proudly, puffing out his chest. "This is Caroline."

Rebekah gasped at the tall blonde that appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a really pretty white dress, and her smile was bright and shiny. "Hi," Rebekah said, waving. "I'm Bekah!"

"Hello, Bekah," Caroline said kindly, reaching out a hand for the little girl to shake. "I think we're going to be very good friends."

"Do you know Nik," Rebekah asked, not noticing the confused look on her own imaginary friend's face.

"I only know Stefan, and now you," Caroline answered. "Imaginary friends can't meet each other unless their charges - that's you two - decide they can."

"So he can't see you," Rebekah pouted, looking back at Klaus.

Knowing Stefan's imaginary friend must have appeared to Rebekah, he knelt down to explain. "I can't see her unless you and Stefan want me to," he said. "You also haven't introduced me to Stefan yet."

"Oh," Rebekah gasped. "But you can't meet her like that," she insisted, gesturing to his casual outfit. "She's really pretty, Nik. You should be in a tux."

Ever indulgent to Rebekah's whims, Klaus just smiled as he instantly changed his clothes into a fancier suit. For all he knew, Stefan's imaginary friend could be made entirely of pink glitter, which would enthrall Rebekah to no end. "Am I presentable enough now?"

"Yes," Rebekah cheered, turning to Stefan and Caroline. "This is my friend, Niklaus," she introduced. "He likes to be called Klaus, but I like to call him Nik!"

Suddenly, a gorgeous man in a tux appeared, jaw dropped at the sight of the woman he could now see. "Hello," he said, a little awestruck.

"Hi," Caroline breathed, no less affected.

Stefan cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "They kind of look like they're getting married," he pointed out. "Care's in a white dress and everything."

Rebekah nearly hyperventilated with the possibilities. "We should have a wedding," she cried, clapping her hands. She started rattling off instructions for Stefan, planning the entire thing to take place in his room right there.

The imaginary friends were still staring at each other. It had been so long since they interacted with someone grown, and they were both too pretty to look away from. It took them a moment to realize the fuss happening around them. "What are you doing, sweetheart," Klaus asked.

"We're getting you a wife, mister," she explained, rolling her eyes. "I don't like that you're lonely when I'm not around."

"Stefan," Caroline asked, looking at the incredibly happy boy.

"I have another friend, Caroline," he said quickly and smiling bigger than she had ever seen. "You've always wanted that for me, so I want that for you, too."

Her heart warmed as the kids ran around the room to set up a makeshift wedding. Looking back at Klaus, though, she felt bashful. "Any ideas how not to break their hearts?"

"Get married," Klaus said, shrugging. "It'd give me an excuse to see you more often."

"Who says I want to marry you," she challenged with an arched brow and a hand on her hip.

Smiling, Klaus leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you saying you don't," he asked, finally pulling away. "I suppose you could always wait and compare me to the next imaginary friend you meet."

Still dazed from the kiss, Caroline shook her head. "I'm sure there are worse things in the world," she sighed playfully.

"If you're quite finished," Rebekah interrupted, stomping her little foot. "We're trying to arrange yourwedding. Now help us seat the guests."

Sighing indulgently, Klaus bent to pick up the various stuffed animals Rebekah had commandeered as guests. Looking over to Caroline's bright smile, he didn't feel the least bit bad about his rushed nuptials.

* * *

"Did you have fun, darling," Esther asked from the driver's seat, looking back to the smiling blonde.

"Yep," she answered happily. "Stefan had an imaginary friend, too, so we had a wedding for her and Nik. It was sooooo pretty, Mommy!"

Shaking her head, Esther just smiled. Maybe the imaginary friend issue would fade with time, but at least Stefan would still be there.

Being the adult in the car, she didn't care to notice that Rebekah's madcap waving to the house wasn't to Stefan at all.

She was waving to the newlyweds canoodling in the front yard.


	19. Arrangement

**Day 19 - Human Klaus Time**

Rebekah found her crying near the falls.

"Caroline," she called. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you weren't at your normal chores."

Caroline had hastily wiped at her face, but the sniffles and blotchy redness were enough for Rebekah. "What happened," she asked worriedly, looking over her friend for any evidence of harm. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Not physically," Caroline muttered, still trying to prevent tears from falling. "My father brought me a marriage proposal, one that he will not allow me to refuse."

"Well, that's not so bad," Rebekah said, wondering at the despair in her friend's face. "We had both been waiting to find husbands and build our families together. I don't even know who you would refuse, unless it's that clod Alexander. Even then, he's quite handsome."

"Bekah," Caroline sighed, shaking her head. "I can't."

"You can't what," Rebekah asked. "Tell me?"

The offense so clear on Rebekah's face almost drew a laugh from Caroline, until the predicament she was in came back to the forefront. "I can't accept a husband that doesn't truly want me," she answered.

Rebekah just scoffed. "That's ridiculous, there's not a man in this village who wouldn't be honored to have such a beautiful wife."

"Not even Niklaus," Caroline asked in a whisper, tears flooding her eyes again. "He told us just yesterday of his plans to offer for Tatia."

"That wench deserves neither of my brothers, nor the way they dote over her," Rebekah scowled before she realized what Caroline had just admitted. Placing a hand on her friend's back, she couldn't hide her surprise. "Your father wants you to wed Nik?"

"Mikael was quite adamant in the offer, or so my father told me," Caroline explained.

"But," Rebekah cried, excitement starting to fill her, "that would mean we could be sisters! Caroline, it's everything we ever wanted!"

"Except in our dreams," Caroline pointed out, "we both had husbands who loved us dearly. If this marriage comes to pass, I won't have that."

"Caroline-"

"Please, Bekah," she pleaded, looking back to the water. "I just need some time. I promise, I'll be back for dinner."

Rebekah sighed, clasping a hand around Caroline's clenched hands. "It will be okay, Caroline," she whispered. "I just know it." Standing up, she took her leave and sent a prayer that she hadn't just lied to her dearest friend.

* * *

Dinner was a disaster for Rebekah. Elijah was triumphant, finally able to announce a betrothal to Tatia he had arranged with his father's help. Klaus looked morose, though he also should have been celebrating an engagement.

She supposed she should have some comfort in the fact that Caroline had feigned ill, her mother taking back a bowl of stew for her.

"Honestly, you're being ridiculous," Rebekah burst out, unable to contain her ire any longer. Klaus looked up, shocked at the interruption to his brooding.

"Is it really so ridiculous to be upset when your own brother proposes to your intended first?" Klaus saw the betrayal doubly so, considering how close he and Elijah were.

"Yes, when you have your own fiancee in tears at the prospect of marrying you because you're too broken up over some harpy playing with you and our brother," Rebekah spat, tired of his whining.

Klaus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to yell some more, but Klaus wasn't that good of an actor. "You truly don't know," she said, both put out at her father's scheming and relieved that Klaus wasn't a complete dunce. "Father has proposed an agreement for Caroline's hand, and William is likely to accept."

"Caroline told you this," Klaus asked, rising from his seat. "You said she was cryi- Where is she?"

"At home," Rebekah answered, glad to see Klaus's genuine concern overtaking his anger at seeing Elijah and Tatia. "She's playing sick to avoid you."

Klaus left immediately, heading toward Caroline's family home.

* * *

"Is it true?"

Caroline looked up to the doorway, where a panting Klaus was trying to catch his breath. She had been fighting the tears all night, tired of crying; that didn't stop fresh tears from coming. "My father just left to speak with Mikael," she admitted. "We'll be married by the next full moon."

Klaus moved closer to where she was sitting in the corner, crouching to meet her gaze. "Are you truly this upset at marrying me," he asked, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"You love Tatia," Caroline said, resigned. She pulled away from his touch. "I will not be anyone's second choice. Not even yours."

Klaus cocked his head, fully aware that Caroline had always nursed a bit of a crush on him. It would seem that his feelings had been too well hidden, though. "Caroline," he said, drawing her full attention. He never let his eyes waver. "Before Tatia arrived, I had asked my father about courting you. He said he would never allow the connection, that he'd sooner die than let any son of his marry into the Forbes-"

"Because of my father," Caroline interrupted. She knew the scandal that he had stepped out of his marriage had hurt the family, but not to such a degree. She supposed that explained why she had only just received a proposal when girls younger than her were already well established in their own households. Something else caught her ear, though. "But Tatia arrived nearly a year ago," she pointed out. "If you intended to court me so long ago, why tell me now? And after chasing another woman so doggedly? You've barely spoken to me this entire time."

"I was a coward," Klaus admitted, finally looking down. "You were my dearest friend outside the family, and I couldn't face you with the truth that I wanted more, only to be denied by my father."

Shaking her head, Caroline tried to focus on more than Klaus's late truths. "Why would your father change his mind so drastically?"

"He's not my father," Klaus said, swallowing his nerves. "He met a man in his travels, the resemblance too much to ignore. My mother admitted to the affair," he explained. "I'm afraid you have been caught in the aftermath of my father's rage. I can't promise you a good future as Mikael's son."

Caroline just blinked. "You-"

"But I can promise you that I would do right by you as a husband," he continued, reaching for her hand. "I will admit that losing Tatia hurt my pride, but forcing myself to avoid you hurt my heart and my soul."

A large part of Caroline wanted to laugh at the flowery language, but she would be lying if it didn't stoke a fire that had burning in her for longer than she'd care to admit.

"I would always provide for you and the family we would create," he promised. "And I would be honored for you to become my wife."

Tears began rolling down her face again, which Klaus was quick to wipe away. "Please stop crying, love," he begged. "I meant to make you feel better about marrying me, if only because I would be so happy to marry you."

"I do, you did," Caroline insisted quickly, a bright smile contradicting her tears. "I only wanted a husband that wanted me, too."

"I do, Caroline," Klaus said, wrapping her in a hug. "I just never thought I would have the honor of being more than your friend."

"You will always be my friend," she said seriously before smiling again. "But I'll be glad to call you husband, too."

Unable to hold back anymore, Klaus leaned in to finally kiss her. He had dreamed of such a moment for years, but nothing could compare to feeling of her lips turned up into a smile. It made for a clumsy kiss, but Klaus could have never asked for anything better had he lived to be a thousand years old.


	20. Careful Now

**Day 20 - Century Old Klaus Time**

She woke slowly, the comfort of sleep far outweighing the cold air blowing across her face or the hard, bumpy ground beneath her. Groaning, Caroline finally sat up, confused by the woods surrounding her. She had definitely fallen asleep in Bonnie's bed.

The witch had been in a bad way since Jeremy died and Elena flipped the switch. Since Tyler had fled Mystic Falls, Caroline needed an outlet for her caretaker tendencies and a distraction for her hurt feelings. Bonnie needed her help, and Caroline was grateful to still have her friend.

They had been up late, Bonnie going over every detail of how their lives had gotten to be so bad. The intricate conversation hurt Caroline's head (the tequila shots probably didn't help), but Bonnie had started to pick up in excitement. Something about solving all their problems, going back to the start, pinning it all on the Mikaelsons.

Their lives didn't get weird until the Salvatores came to town. Even then, it was elaborate set-up by Katherine, preserving Mystic Falls as the perfect opportunity for Klaus to break his curse. Everything would have been fine had the Mikaelsons never returned to Mystic Falls.

Caroline's eyes widened, looking around. Bonnie must have done a spell. But where did she send her?

A quick assessment of herself told Caroline she was still a vampire, wearing the flannel pajamas she had borrowed from Bonnie. No shoes or socks. Vampire or not, the outdoors still mean basic footwear for Caroline. Standing up, she tried not to grimace at the feel of cold, wet grass between her toes. She looked around, unable to see anything but trees.

Sighing, Caroline started walking, hoping she found anyone willing to help her get home. "What did you do, Bonnie?"

Thankfully, her search didn't take long. About fifteen minutes into her trek, Caroline spotted a cottage tucked into the woods. There was smoke from what looked like a chimney, promising warmth and human interaction.

She made sure to keep her pace level, in case anyone was watching. Approaching the door carefully, Caroline raised her hand to knock.

Instead, the door ripped open before her fist could land. "Who are you," a shrill voice demanded. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

Despite the long blonde hair tousled around her medieval looking dress, Rebekah Mikaelson was clearly just as friendly as she had ever been.

"What are you wearing," Caroline countered, crossing her arms over the owl-decorated jammies. "And where are we, the air smells weird. Wait," she said, fear taking over. "You don't know who I am?"

"Why should I," Rebekah asked. "Have you taken to strolling the markets with your odd clothing and rude questions?"

Eyes wide, Caroline tried not to hyperventilate. "You're dres- Why don't y- Where am I?"

"You're in Italy," Rebekah answered, looking at the strange girl closely. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right," Caroline snapped. "My best friend somehow sent me to Italy, where you apparently are, even though I saw you just the other day."

"I've never seen you before in my life," Rebekah insisted.

"Yes, you went with the others to the island, looking for the cure," Caroline said, trying to piece it all together.

Rebekah froze. "A cure for what," she asked breathlessly.

"For vampirism," Caroline answered. "You really don't know who I am or what I'm talking about?"

"Tell me, and I'll know," Rebekah ordered, letting her fangs drop. She was tired of waiting for information.

"My name is Caroline," the stranger said. "We met in 2010, when your brother killed my boyfriend to turn him into a hybrid."

"Nik breaks his curse," Rebekah breathed. "But 2010, that's nearly…" Rebekah looked more closely at Caroline, examining the clothes especially. "You're from the future."

"What?!"

"Caroline," Rebekah said as kindly as she could manage. "Not only did your friend send you to Italy, you were also sent back in time."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, leaning back against a tree. She struggled to catch her breath. "You're saying that I'm not in 2010 anymore?"

"'Tis the year 1104," Rebekah said. Strangers were dangerous, but Caroline was obviously familiar with her in the future. She supposed it would be better to keep the girl close. "Come, I'll find you an appropriate dress, and you can tell me all about this future and a cure."

* * *

Rebekah lived in the cottage alone, a private respite from her overbearing brothers. "I did not expect to believe you," she said, braiding the girl's hair for her. "However, I would prefer to keep you with me, just in case your information is more helpful than I initially thought. I'll introduce you as a new friend."

Caroline tried to enjoy a sigh of relief that this Rebekah seemed to like her more than the future Rebekah. The current Rebekah? Ugh, and she thought her head hurt just talking to Bonnie. "So, I'm stuck with you?"

"Until Nik finds an excuse to kill you," Rebekah shrugged, as though Klaus would inevitably kill her.

Caroline was terrified she was right.

"That will have to do, I suppose," Rebekah sighed, giving up on Caroline's hair. She had already given her a spare dress, and the green complemented the girl well. "I'm expected to return to the villa where my brothers reside, and I'll introduce you as a new friend. Elijah will be suspicious, Nik will be dismissive, and Kol will try to seduce you. I would like to keep you around long enough to be useful, so endeavor not to give any of them reason to even give you a second look."

Nodding, Caroline swallowed down her nerves. The last time she saw Klaus was when he walked away from her on the Gilberts' porch. He had banished Tyler, forcing them to break up. Kol was dead. Klaus hated her enough to bite her.

He loved her just enough to save her.

But this would be a Klaus she didn't know, a Klaus that didn't love her. Worse, she was a threat he would want to remove from his life. The entire walk with Rebekah to the villa, Caroline wracked her brain for ways to appear non-threatening. She could play up the dumb blonde aspect, ignore him completely, or just run away.

When faced with the brothers, though, Caroline couldn't bring herself to speak. The Little Mermaid was once her favorite movie, and mutism was surprisingly effective for a while. If it was good enough for Ariel, it was good enough for Caroline.

She could tell Rebekah was frustrated with her lack of answers, as she formally introduced Caroline to the Mikaelson men. "Caroline," she snapped. "Say hello."

Elijah looked bored and Kol's amused smirk unnerved her. Klaus, however, was glowering. She needed to play nice if she was going to stay alive long enough to figure out a way home. Rather than greeting them vocally, she dipped into a curtsy, bowing her head.

Scoffing, Rebekah just shook her head in annoyance. "She is my friend, and I expect you all to treat her accordingly," she warned her brothers.

"Leave it to you, Bekah, to find a mute as the only person willing to listen to you whine," Kol teased, tipping his fingers toward the newcomer. "Though she is a tasty little thing."

"Mind your manners, Kol," Elijah chastised, dragging his little brother out of the room. They had business to attend to. "Niklaus, are you coming?"

"In a moment," Klaus called, not letting his stern eyes leave Caroline. "I'd like to get to know our guest a little more."

Caroline knew Klaus well enough to recognize a challenge, but she liked her plan to keep quiet. However, she wasn't able to resist raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement of his dare.

"Do you think it wise to taunt me in my own home," Klaus asked, voice low and dark.

When Caroline didn't even open her mouth to answer, Rebekah broke in. "I happen to like her, Nik," she said. "I need another woman around, you boys are such brutes."

"I don't see how a mute weakling like her would be much company," he said rudely. "And I cannot be sure you hold the best marker for who is trustworthy."

"At least she won't be able to conspire behind our backs, if she is unable to speak with outsiders," Rebekah shrugged. "If it would make you feel better, I intend to keep her by my side at all times."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus seemed indulgent of his little sister's whims. "Very well," he answered. "But she is your responsibility, Bekah. Pets must be cared for."

Still making no move to respond, Caroline did turn a hard glare onto the menacing vampire. Had she not been so in control of her own instincts, she would have bared fang at the implication. She straightened her posture in clear defiance of being considered a pet.

Klaus just smirked. "Though I had assumed you would want one with claws," he continued. With that, he left the girls alone.

Rebekah quickly pulled Caroline up to a bedroom, clearly belonging to the Original sister. She lit a bowl of sage. "I assume I don't have to explain privacy spells," she said, still annoyed by Caroline's performance.

"No, I'm familiar with the concept," Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you also familiar with my brothers," Rebekah asked. "Because that little performance with Nik will definitely get you killed. He does not tolerate obstinance."

"Then I'm better off not saying anything, aren't I?"

"This should be interesting," Rebekah sighed. "Of course, it also means you left out details in our last conversation. "How do you know Nik?"

"I told you, he killed my boyfriend."

"But there's more," Rebekah pointed out. "You felt comfortable challenging him."

"It's," Caroline said, pausing. "It's complicated. What isn't complicated is that I want to go home, and getting killed is hardly going to help with that."

"Fine," Rebekah huffed. "Help me with my dresses, they will need airing now that I am staying in the villa. You can keep the less attractive ones."

* * *

Less than a week had gone by before Klaus tried to kill her.

Caroline had grown used to him ignoring her, even though it meant ignoring the pang that came with his utter lack of caring. A part of her would always hate that he killed Carol Lockwood and drove Tyler away from her, but she could also admit that she enjoyed the Original's attentions. At least, she could when he so obviously avoided paying her any.

She had been in the kitchens, studiously chopping vegetables under Rebekah's instruction. If she was to be around constantly, Rebekah wanted some use out of her. Keeping Caroline in the public spaces gave Rebekah plenty of opportunity to speak without receiving any of the younger girl's snark. The selective mutism was a brilliant choice.

That is, until Klaus flashed in and drove his hand into Caroline's chest. He gripped her heart, the surprised pain on her face doing nothing to lessen his rage. "My witch knows nothing of you," he seethed, nearly spitting into her eye. "She has the gift of precognition, but you're a black hole in her vision. That's suspicious, and I don't like danger."

"Then kill me," Caroline dared, speaking her first words to him. "I don't want to be a Mikaelson pet, especially if you're just going to hold this over me until the next time you want to kill me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, ignoring Rebekah's protests from behind him. "You do not fear death," he asked, surprisingly soft in his tone.

"I've died once before," Caroline said, resisting the urge to shrug in her precarious position. "I turned out fine. Stronger, even."

He continued to stare at her, looking for any sign of betrayal or lie. Instead, he released her, heart intact. "At least I know you can speak now," he said lightly, as though his hand wasn't covered in her blood. "I shall expect you to answer any question I ask. Honestly."

Sighing, Caroline shook her head. "Fine," she said. "But you can't kill me when you don't like the answers."

"You did not seem to mind a moment ago," he shrugged.

"Yet here I am," she challenged. "I'll answer your questions, if you can promise my safety until I find a way home."

"And where is home?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Her secret tool was no longer hers alone.

* * *

Over the next three months, Caroline was incredibly careful about how she answered his questions. He knew she was from the future, that her witch friend sent her through time because he posed a danger to their town. She avoided any mention of the doppelgängers, for fear of him kidnapping Elena as a baby. She kept everything vague, but leaking enough details to sound like the full truth.

She worried at how good she was at manipulating him.

Worse, she worried how she enjoyed spending time with him.

This Klaus hadn't done the terrible things Caroline hated him for doing. This Klaus, while cold and dangerous, was also warmer toward his siblings. His soft center was easier to access with only a century of hard living. At the same time, though, she missed the crabby thousand-year-old who made exceptions for her.

Stuck within her circumstances, Caroline tried to take each day as it came. She gave Rebekah some female companionship, offered Klaus the glimpses of the future he so desired, and even Kol enjoyed her witty banter. The more time she spent with the Mikaelsons, the more she hated how their future looked.

Elijah, however, was another story.

"Caroline," he said, interrupting her quiet walk through the woods. "How long have you been with us now?"

"A while," she answered with a shrug. Something about the eldest brother rubbed her the wrong way, and she hadn't grown close with him. He was always too suspicious of her.

"You have learned much about our family," he said, not needing her confirmation. Rebekah alone told enough stories to fill their hundred years of travels. "I cannot help the feeling that you will be our downfall."

Looking up, Caroline felt uneasy. She could challenge Klaus, joke with Kol, or even just defer to Rebekah. Elijah's calculating stare was too dangerous for any of her usual tricks. "What do you intend to do about it?"

He dared to smile grimly. "I intend to protect my family," he said. "They will understand."

"Unders-"

Elijah flashed toward her, giving no pause as Klaus did when he once held her heart. No, he grabbed and pulled without hesitation.

Caroline blinked as she fell, until her vision turned black.

* * *

She gasped to life in Bonnie's bed, wearing the bloody dress she had died in.

"Care!"

Turning, she saw a distraught Bonnie crying. "Bonnie," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "What- Did yo- Why?"

"It was an accident," the witch answered. "I was just playing around, wishing against everything that going back in time would change it all."

"It worked," Caroline said, gesturing to her clothes. "Is Jeremy still…?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded sadly. "Sending you back didn't change anything."

Caroline wasn't so sure.

* * *

She approached the mansion slowly, unsure of what she would even say. Knocking on the door, she figured she had to at least try.

Hayley opened the door, looking annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Caroline said angrily. The last time she saw the wolf, her neck got snapped.

Cocking her head triumphantly, Hayley smiled. "Klaus invited me," she answered.

"Yet you had no valuable information," Klaus said, coming up behind the wolf. "Caroline, what a pleasant surprise. Here I thought you were still angry with me."

Seeing him again, Caroline softened. Three months was a long time to talk to only a few people. She considered him close. "Can we talk?"

Hayley looked ready to say something, but Klaus dismissed her. "If you hear from Katerina, let me know," he said, all but shoving her out of his house. "Come in, love."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Bonnie said I've been gone for about a week," Caroline said as he lead her into the kitchen. She took the proffered blood bag, grateful for the sustenance. "I've really been gone for three months."

"I don't understand," Klaus said, looking nonplussed at her statement.

"Did you ever live in Italy," she asked suddenly. "Maybe in 1104?"

Klaus's eyes widened, almost comically. "How-"

"Bonnie sent me back in time," she explained quickly. "For some reason, my three months there only equaled a week here, but I spent that time with your family."

"I thought I dreamt that," Klaus whispered, utterly confused.

"You kind of did," she said, wincing. "Bonnie's spell sent me back, but it didn't really change anything. You might have fuzzy memories, but that's all they are."

Klaus focused on her face intently. "Why are you here, Caroline?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her blood bag. "I missed you already," she answered honestly. "I hated the idea that we were at odds."

"You're the one who hated me, love," he said softly, not daring to move closer.

"I know," she replied. "And I still hate what you did, but…"

"But?"

"I don't want to stay away from you, either."

Klaus almost smiled, though he knew this could be a ploy. "You just disappeared, in my dreams," he said. "How did you get back?"

"Elijah killed me," she shrugged.

He actually laughed at that. "It seems we have some catching up to do."

"Shall we," she asked playfully, happy to be around him again.


	21. Surprise

**Day 21 - Late 1400s Era**

She woke to his hand gripping her throat.

Caroline was no stranger to breath play; she and Klaus had tried just about everything once in their century together.

But this was different.

Usually, Klaus would work her up to the more intense sessions, and their last encounter like this was approached with great care. He went over the safe words incessantly, scared that she would run away if he went too far. She had appreciated his worry, but it was unnecessary. Caroline was completely, head over heels in love. Rabid dogs couldn't chase her away.

That fact was probably the only reason she wasn't freaking out at Klaus tightening his hold on her neck. Her eyes flew open, already placating. She didn't expect to find such malice in his expression, though. "Klaus," she choked out, reaching for his arm.

"Who are you?"

The question was low and menacing. She had heard him like this before, but it hadn't been directed at her in a very long time. "What are you talking about," she asked, the croaking inevitable as Klaus refused to let up. "I'm Caroline."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"It's our bed," Caroline snapped, able to get an inch to struggle out from under his hand and take a defensive crouch. She held her hands up peacefully as she processed what he had said. He had no idea who she was or why she would be sleeping with him.

This wasn't her Klaus.

Bonnie had warned her this might happen when he attacked that coven of witches. They liked to cast curses in their dying moments, it was a bit of their trademark. Did they take Klaus's memories of her? Damn, that hurt.

"Rebekah," Caroline called, opening the door so she could be heard. "Will you come in here?"

"Bekah's here," Klaus asked, still looking angry and confused.

Caroline nodded. "She travels with us sometimes," she explained. "We're in San Francisco."

"I told you," Rebekah's voice floated from the hallway, "I don't want to know what odd things Klaus offers to teach you in bed, so please stop asking me for advice."

Before she could continue her tirade, Caroline spoke up. "I think the witches cursed Klaus to forget about me," she said, pulling the other blonde into the room.

Klaus, however, didn't like the rough motion. "Take your hands off her," he growled, both sets of fans dropping as his eyes turned gold. As quickly as it happened, he snapped back to his human face in shock. "Why did that feel different?"

Caroline was lost. She had no idea what was happening, and she couldn't even ask him for comfort. He was too likely to kill her in this keyed up state.

Rebekah seemed more sure. "You're a hybrid now, Nik," she explained gently. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had just welcomed the doppelgänger to the castle," he said slowly. "Elijah was to take care of her until I could put everything in order to break my curse. She was to think I was courting her into marriage. You say I've already done it?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Caroline tried to not let the image of Katherine and Klaus bother her.

Rebekah just scoffed at her. "Get off it," she snapped. "It was seven hundred years ago, and you've been completely nauseating for nearly a century."

"Seven hundred years," Klaus breathed, trying to remain confident in his abilities. "That would explain the clothing, I suppose."

Glancing up, Caroline noticed his appreciative gaze wander over her skimpy pajamas. He always had preferred her in silk.

"Are you my wife, then?"

Caroline's eyes snapped wide open. Klaus was so ambivalent to human marriage rituals that he truly wouldn't care had she wanted to force the issue. Caroline Forbes would never change, though. She never wanted a wedding with an unwilling husband. For this version of him to effortlessly assume that they were married, it hurt.

"I'm going to call Bonnie," she said softly, grabbing his robe before ducking out of the room. Being wrapped in his warmth wasn't an option at the moment, so his scent imbedded in the fluffy terrycloth would have to do.

Back in the room, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Your real self is going to pay for that one," she noted. At his confusion, she explained. "Caroline knows you love her, but she thinks you have no desire to call her wife."

Klaus shrugged, as this was no surprise to him. "At least that has stayed the same," he said. "Marriage has always been folly."

Rushing to shut the door to keep Caroline's prying ears out, Rebekah turned to glare at him. "Please keep your opinions to yourself, because you have grown a lot in this time, Nik," she said sternly. "You showed me the ring just last week, and you do intend to marry Caroline."

Shocked, Klaus tried to picture the blonde who had all but ran from the room. In seven hundred years, he wanted a wife. And he wanted it to be her. "Why?"

"It beats the hell out of me," Rebekah responded automatically, as though she were talking to the real Klaus. "That was a joke," she clarified. "You love her, and you hate that she still feels as though she's temporary. You wanted to prove to her that she is family."

"Always and forever," he whispered.

Pushing past Rebekah, Klaus opened the door and followed his senses to where the girl sat on a couch. The room was surrounded with odd knickknacks and technology, but all he could focus on was the woman huddled in a too-large robe dripping with his scent.

"Tell me about us," he said, almost able to laugh at her surprised jump. Then he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you cry."

"It's not you," Caroline said, wiping away her tears. "Um, Bonnie- My friend, she's a witch, and she thinks the curse will work itself out in a day or two."

"Will you allow me to get to know you in the meantime," he asked, slowly taking the seat next to her. "I find myself curious about how you came to mean so much to me."

Caroline straightened in her seat, something about his statement had her perking up. "How much do I mean to you?"

For the first time, he looked like her Klaus. An evil smirk with eviler dimples, knowing he's cornered the game. "No," he said, grinning. "I want to talk about you."


	22. Reckless

**Day 22 - 20s**

Marcel had called, there was something he ought to see happening in one of the clubs downtown. He didn't get any more details than, "Rebekah said this was your problem."

That might have meant anything from wolves to a rogue human who learned the truth of the French Quarter. When Klaus finally arrived at the club, he found himself unprepared and off kilter.

Girls in flapper dresses and pinned up curls were practicing outdated dances, while men in posh suits spoke with bad accents reminiscent of a Capone parody. Booze overflowed to giggles, as though the revelers were doing something naughty.

Someone had brought a cartoon sketch of a 1920s speakeasy to life in modern day New Orleans.

Klaus noticed Marcel and Rebekah sitting at one of the bars, but their attention was drawn to the stage. He turned to look at what had captivated them, only for his jaw to drop.

Caroline Forbes looked like a silent movie star with soft, blonde finger curls and dark lips. Her white dress was dripping with crystals, long pearl strands toying around her gloved hands. The band was playing something sultry and low, and she caressed the microphone like she was about to tell it her darkest secrets.

Then, she sang.

Klaus didn't even note the words, just that her voice washed over him like a breath of fresh air. It had been so long since their tryst in the woods, and he could finally put a reason to the dull ache in his chest that had become a daily companion. He missed her.

And she was here.

He started to make his way straight to the stage when his ringtone startled him. He considered ignoring it in favor of the blonde still singing her heart out, but he knew he couldn't when Hope was left with her mother. Klaus couldn't trust the wolves completely, even with one of their own. "What," he snapped as he answered the call, not letting his eyes leave Caroline. He couldn't risk her disappearing on him.

"You sound really cranky," Damon Salvatore snarked through the phone. "I guess that means you haven't seen a certain blonde yet."

"Explain, mate," Klaus bit out. Why would Damon Salvatore be the one to call him about Caroline's arrival?

"Liz died," Damon said quickly. "Vampire Barbie flipped the switch, and I assumed she went straight for you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes on the captivating blonde still singing. He couldn't find anything different about her, which both concerned and enthused him. Maybe she was truly there for him. "And why haven't you sent a rescue party," Klaus asked. "Isn't that the automatic response for the Mystic Falls gang?"

"She left us a parting gift by forcing Stefan to flip his switch, too," Damon answered, sighing. "I can take care of the Ripper, but apparently, Caroline sans humanity is a little out of my league."

Quicker than even Klaus expected, Caroline had flashed in front of him with a wicked smile. "Thanks for the compliment, Damon," she said brightly. "Don't worry about me, Klaus will take really good care of me." She held out a hand to the hybrid. "Want to dance, mister?"

Sighing, Klaus realized that all his hopes were for naught. She was only there to play with him and avoid the reality of her grief. "Just keep her safe until we get Stefan back to fighting shape, okay," Damon asked, still on the call. "He can bring her back, just not as the Ripper."

Klaus hung up rather abruptly, much to Caroline's delight. He accepted her hand and followed her to the center of the dance floor. As she wrapped herself around him for a slow dance, Klaus sent a prayer to anyone listening for patience and control. "Why the twenties, love?"

"I thought you'd like it," she answered with a shrug, leading their sway. "What was that about girls being reckless?"

"You compelled the guests," Klaus accused. He wasn't angry, just concerned for the fallout.

"How else do you keep people in line for a theme party," Caroline asked, wide-eyed innocence the name of her game. "I get the feeling you're not very happy to see me."

Klaus shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the enjoyment he felt at her mere presence. "This wasn't how I wanted to introduce you to New Orleans," he admitted. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Don't," Caroline said sharply. "If you can't appreciate my decision to live less constrained by emotional ties, then I'll leave."

"Can't have that, love," he said softly, stroking her chin. "A world without Caroline Forbes isn't one I'm ready to face," he whispered honestly.

Gripping her chin more securely, Klaus wrenched his hand just enough to snap her neck. He quickly cradled her temporarily dead body, nodding to Rebekah and Marcel still at the bar. They would be stuck with the party's damage control while he took Caroline back to the house.

He needed a plan.


	23. Reasons Why

**Day 23 - Smut Day**

Klaus fumbled with his keys, tired of the day and just wanting to be at home with Caroline and a glass of his favorite scotch. He knew working for the family company would drain his spirit in favor of a paycheck, but that knowledge didn't lessen his bad mood. "I'm home," he called out as he entered their apartment, placing his briefcase down and loosening his tie without raising his head.

"Hello, love."

He looked up at the teasing tone in Caroline's voice, shocked to find her completely naked and posed suggestively on the couch.

"And to what to do I owe the pleasure," he asked, quickly shrugging out of his jacket as he strode toward her.

She immediately went for his belt as he made quick work of his shirt. "Testing a theory," she shrugged. Klaus might have asked what that meant had Caroline not teased him with kisses along his stomach as she pulled his belt through their loops.

He got a little distracted from his question.

* * *

A while later, they were sprawled across their bed, breathing hard in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Good work," Caroline panted, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

Klaus chuckled and pulled her into his side, where she cuddled naturally. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, "but what did I do to earn such a lovely welcome home?"

"So cynical," she scoffed playfully.

"You said you were testing a theory," Klaus prodded, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Caroline sat up, not bothering to pull the sheet with her. She did smile as Klaus's eyes followed her breasts. "Maybe it's because you're a visuals guy," she mused. "Elena was embarrassed that she finally slept with Damon."

Klaus groaned. "We need a rule, no bringing up Damon Salvatore after sex," he said.

"You asked," Caroline giggled, tracing his tattoo with her fingertips. "Anyway, he had stopped by her place for coffee. She went to the kitchen to get some, and when she came back out, he was waiting for her naked."

"And then she got some?"

She laughed, nodding. "She was moping that it was a terrible reason to sleep with someone, and Rebekah called 'slut,'" Caroline explained. "I get it, though, and I have an incredibly hot boyfriend. I figured it was worth a test."

"Good enough for me, love," Klaus said with a shrug. "And Rebekah only called 'slut' because she's still pining after Stefan, who's pining after Elena."

"Be nice to your sister," Caroline chided before grimacing. "Yeah, we do need post-sex rules for appropriate topics of conversation."

"Like reasons to sleep with someone?"

Caroline hummed, lips quirking in a curious frown. "I should think the only bad reason to sleep with someone would be to hurt feelings," she mused, "but even then, revenge sex can be hot."

Klaus's eyes flashed with interest. "Are you just saying that because of a particularly fabulous one night stand you had years ago?"

"Can it be considered a one night stand if you're still hanging around," she asked mischievously, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. She wasn't proud of how their relationship started, especially given how nasty her breakup with Tyler had been at the time. But Klaus had become the best boyfriend she could ever dream of, and three years was more than enough time to accept their circumstances. "But really, there are tons of reasons to have sex with someone," she contended. "Can you really categorize them into good versus bad reasons?"

Klaus shrugged, moving to lay her back on the bed. "We can certainly try," he said lowly, dropping kisses on her collar bone. "We've established nakedness as 'good enough.' Where would 'round two' fall on the spectrum?"

"Good enough for me," Caroline sighed as his kisses moved lower.

* * *

"Caroline, what did you do with my paintbrushes?"

She winced at the irritation in his voice. "They were scattered around, so I cleaned them and put them in the studio hutch," she explained.

Klaus dragged a hand over his face. "Sweetheart, you know I don't like it when you attempt to organize my studio," he said tersely.

Quickly, Caroline perked up. "Does 'avoiding a fight' count as a good enough reason for sex?"

"Caroline," Klaus growled.

"You don't like me to organize, and I can't help it," she reasoned, pulling her shirt off over her head. "Rather than fight over an inevitable stalemate, can't we just have sex instead?"

Shaking his head, Klaus was about to decline her ridiculous offer, but he could appreciate her argument. "I'll accept 'avoiding a fight,' but this is far more likely to be angry sex," he warned, stripping off his clothes as well.

"Fair enough," she replied with a shrug, smiling at the indulgence in his expression. Her grin turned wicked. "Let's do it."

* * *

She was watching TV when she felt him drop a kiss on her head from behind. That wasn't odd, so much as the hands wandering down from her shoulders to stroke her entire torso. "I thought you were painting," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm running low on inspiration," he admitted, running his lips on her neck.

"Inspiration sex," she hummed, leaning into his caresses. "I like it."

* * *

The kitchen smelled delicious.

She found Klaus chopping vegetables to throw into the stir fry on the stove, his hands strong and sure in their knife skills. Caroline bit her lip at the sight.

Klaus poured the veggies into the wok and noticed her standing in the doorway. "Hello, sweetheart," he greeted as she walked over. "Did you have a good day?"

"About to be better," she said, smirking as she walked over toward him. "Does the food need any dire attention while it cooks?"

"No," he answered, confused. "Not for another five minutes or so."

"Great," she smiled brilliantly. She sank to her knees and went for his zipper. "How do you feel about 'damn, you look hot cooking' blowjobs?"

Any response Klaus might have come up with flew out of his head as her hand snuck into his boxers. Focusing, he swallowed tightly. "I'm certainly not saying no," he answered, bucking into her light grip.

* * *

"That's cheating," Elena whined over margaritas. Their girls' night had devolved into discussing Caroline's various experiments with Klaus in finding 'good enough' reasons to have sex. "You're in a committed relationship. 'Nothing on TV' would be good enough to prompt sex," she accused.

Caroline shrugged, offering no argument. "I'll add it to the list," she said, biting her lip. "But you're missing my point. Stop beating yourself up for giving into 'The Naked Man.' It totally works."

Elena just groaned, ordering another margarita. She was going to need it to handle Caroline's nauseatingly perfect life.


	24. Bad Actors

**Day 24 - Free For All**

Caroline could feel him staring. She didn't acknowledge him; she just slowly drank her gin and tonic while observing the other bar patrons.

It took him another half hour to finally approach her.

"Miss Forbes?"

She raised an impressed eyebrow. "Elijah Mikaelson," she greeted. "So you do remember me."

"I must admit that it took me far longer than it should have," the Original said, bowing his head slightly. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

"Believe it or not, I had a standing invitation to explore the city," she said, shrugging. "You weren't the Mikaelson I expected to find."

Elijah's expression was impassive. "Rebekah isn't in a state for visitors, I'm afraid."

Caroline snorted, not quite as delicately as she had intended. "Is she ever," she asked incredulously. "She wouldn't want to see me, anyway. I'm here for Klaus."

His stony expression was ruined by the widening of his eyes. "Niklaus is indisposed at the moment," he said quickly, thinking to the brother raging at Camille's death. Noting the similarities between her and the young Miss Forbes, he made a decision. "I think it would be best for everyone involved if you left."

Looking down to her drink, Caroline tried not to let the disappointment show. "Meaning," she asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Niklaus needs to focus on his family right now," he said. "He can hardly give his daughter the attention she needs while he grieves his beloved, your presence would just be a further distraction."

Caroline processed all the information Elijah had just thrown at her. Daughter? Beloved? It was too much.

She left enough cash on the table to cover her tab. "Understood," she said, plastering her best fake smile on her face. "By all means, don't distract Klaus with news of my visit." With that, she hurried out of the bar.

While she had hoped to turn this visit into further travels around the world, it looked like she was off to Paris, Rome and Tokyo on her own.

* * *

She had put off the Eiffel Tower as long as she could. It didn't seem right for her to see it without him. She was set to leave Paris the next day, though, and not seeing it at all would be doubly wrong.

So, she put on her prettiest sundress and walked confidently to the Parisian monument. When she reached the top, she had no words for the beauty of the sight.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

His voice washed over her as she felt him at her back.

"I was told to leave," she said, not looking back.

"As I was told not to follow," Klaus answered, placing his arms at her side. "Here we are."

Finally, Caroline turned to face him with a brilliant smile.

"Hello, Klaus."

"Hello, love."


	25. Merry Christmas

**Day 25 - Christmas AU**

The Mikaelsons had settled in their Brazilian villa, the vast countryside allowing them plenty of personal space. Kol, however, often favored to travel into the more populated cities for his entertainment. Christmas Eve, he came home touting a large, wrapped box.

"Oh, Saint Nik," he called into the main house. "I have finally found the perfect present for you."

"We don't even celebrate Christmas," Rebekah noted from her seat in the living room. Elijah had merely raised an eyebrow at the commotion.

Kol snorted. "Right, that's why you're sitting here watching a satellite marathon of Hallmark Christmas movies," he accused, much to his sister's chagrin.

"What is it, Kol," Klaus said irritably, walking into the room. "I was working in my studio, and you know I don't like interruptions."

"You weren't painting a certain blonde again, were you," Kol asked impishly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as Kol opened the box with a great flourish. "Happy Christmas, look what I found!"

The box sides fell dramatically to the floor, revealing an irate blonde sitting with her arms crossed. Her mouth remained mulishly shut.

"Oh, yes," Kol muttered to himself. "You can speak now. Couldn't have you ruining the surprise, darling."

"Caroline?"

She had been about to attack Kol with every insult she knew, but Klaus's shocked voice was just enough to distract her.

"I didn't know you were here," she admitted. "I was just partying with some friends nearby, and Kol happened to run into me. Rather than starting a conversation like a normal person," she explained, glaring at the young Original, "he compelled me to follow his instructions. That meant sitting in a box and getting manhandled all the way over here."

Luckily, Rebekah took up the tirade against Kol.

"You can't just kidnap people anymore, Kol, there are too many cameras about. And why would you bring Caroline, we'll never get rid of her," she whined.

While Kol and Rebekah argued under Elijah, the reluctant referee, Klaus flashed Caroline up to his studio. He hadn't seen her in well over a century, and he didn't want to have this conversation in front of his siblings.

"Seriously," Caroline sighed. "Enough with the manhandling."

"My apologies, love," he said, unable to contain a smile at her indignant expression. "Though Kol will be punished for his rudeness, I can't exactly fault him for the result. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"What happened to the cocky hybrid who promised to be my last love," she asked, wandering around the studio. She turned a mischievous grin toward him. "I figured you were always keeping tabs."

Klaus shrugged. "Hard to do when the target is exceptionally willful at evading my spies," he said.

"Oh," Caroline said unapologetically. "Well, I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," he smirked. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Klaus."


End file.
